Child Seed
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: After his quest to defeat Hades, Pit was in Pittoo's trail until a seed came into the picture and changed the two lives forever. Yaoi, Mpreg, blood, Violence, etc. Rated M for safety. Some Spoliers from Uprising. Now containing OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Hya! Sorry that I haven't upload ANYTHING WITH IN FOUR MONTHS! X(  
But I got Kid Icarus Uprising, and totally fell in love with PittooxPit and created this story~ :D  
Characters (c) Sora and Nintendo

* * *

It s done. Hades is finally gone. The world is now free from Underworld troops. Viridi, Goddess of Nature, had taken a break from recreating Earth's natural state. Palutena was looking for Dark Pit, or Pittoo. Pit was hot on his trails, and saw a black feather falling down.

"He's here." Pit said looking to see a seed falling down. "Don't mind if I do."

"Pit no, that's not a real seed you can eat!"

"What?" Pit asked seeing the food. "Then what is it."

"I'm not sure...but I think...it s a Child Seed."

"A...child seed? What's that?"

"It a seed that allows anyone, ether man or woman, to get pregnant and have a baby. But in order to activate the power, if you want to be a daddy Pit, you must find another one who can bear the miricle of child birth."

"Something like Viridi would create, you know, like those Reset Bombs. Either way, I'll keep this until I find someone special."

"You re getting near your target, Pit. Be careful, Pitoo could be ready to strike-" A arrow of darkness came around the corner at attacked Pit. "Pit!"

"Woohhaa! Help me, anyone!"

"Got you!" Dark Pit grabbed his lighter side bridal style and blocked off any communications to the goddess. Pit landed roughly to the ground and had his legs rubbed by his darker side.

"Ahh, Pitto-"

"Don't speak." Pittoo said kissing Pit's neck. "Just feel."

"Feel? What are you-ahhh cold hands!"

"What's this?" The dark angel saw the seed that slipped out of Pit's tunic. "A seed?"

"Don't eat! It's special!"

"Saving it for your honeymoon there?" The dark angel went lower, kissing Pit's collarbones.

"Stop it, I'm not a whore!"

Pittoo removed Pit's clothing to revel a beautiful angel under all the clothing. The dark angel smiled to see Pit blushing to see the two naked and the two goddesses couldn't help but to watch.

"What's going on between the two?" Viridi asked to the goddess of light. "Are they...in love?"

"Well, it sure looks that way. Unless Pittoo is trying to return to Pit's form."

"Uh, in English here please."

"Dark Pit is trying to rejoin his lighter side as one Pit."

"So, we wouldn't have two Pits running around, right?"

"I...love...you, Pit." Dark Pit chocked out in a loving way. "I felt this way...since I was...created...I never hurt you...I was controlled by hatred. I love you."

"Oh...Dark, I...loved you too...let...us be...one."

The two kiss on the lips. The light Pit felt the darkness that once controlled his being. Either way, Pitoo was Pit's special one. The angel grabbed the seed and breaks the shell to see the nut all pink.

"What to do," Pit said to see his dark side telling him come to the bed. "I think I can bear our child, if he wanted one. I better ask him."

He went closer to his darker side, letting the two cuddle before Pit popped the question to Pittoo, "Want a have a baby?"

"I...uh...maybe...but will the child be another copy of you?"

"No the baby wouldn't be a copy of me. You're a separate person now, and you can decide if you want the baby or not."

"Pit, wait, that nut is called the Child Seed?"

"Yes. When I eat it and we have sex, I'll get pregnant with our first child. Unless you want to be the pregnant one."

"I do love you...but...I still believe that the baby will be another you, Pit. Please, just make love to me, and let me be you once more."

Pittoo and Pit kissed again. Their soft lips dancing to each other's skin. Pittoo's fingers touching his lighter side's crock, seeing the other one shiver from the cold wind from the opened window from the south. Pittoo thought about what Pit said, "No the baby wouldn't be a copy of me. You're a separate person now," he went closer to his lighter side. Pit kissed his dark side's right bicep to see the other one's smile. The two kissed once more. Three fingers were inserted inside Pit from Pittoo. The dark hair was dangling down to Pit's gentals, bring a shock of excitement to the light angel. The lighter side of Pittoo came through, and gently kissed Pit's crock. The angels were alone. The two goddesses had done spying on the two. The dark angel went behind Pit, touching the angel's soft spot, and kissing the spot. Pit giggled, his white wings were dancing with the dark wing. Pitoo trusted himself into Pit, hearing the other scream out of love. The white liquid from the two were soaking their bodies, and the violet red bed cover under them. Pit covered his face with a circular pillow. His tears are flowing down from the pain from the ragged crock from Pitoo.

"Pittoo...stop...please," Pit cried out in tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm about to give...out...please...release...me."

The dark angel listened, and released himself out of Pit. The two were somewhat together, but not fused into the light angel. Due to the fact that he was sore, Pit slightly crawled to his clothes before seeing Pittoo walking to him.

"Need help?" Pittoo looked to see that the seed was gone. Before a thought of Pit actually eating it before he had sex hit. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"What? Hell no I'm not pregnant!"

"But where's the seed?"

"This?" Pit left hand showed the seed, which was really a pink marble he found on the floor to trick Pittoo.

"Oh thank god you haven't eaten it. Well, will we see each other again?"

"I'm sure you'll see me again real soon."

Pit flew away from Pittoo, and the dark angel smiled to smell that the light angel is near him every day. Palutena saw Pit walking up to the courtyard with her army moving away from their captain.

"Why are all of you moving away from me? Is it that I had sex with a man? Oh dear goddess, what have I done?"

"Relax Pit. Get some rest, you've deserved it after defeating Hades," Palutena said before seeing the marble fallen out of his hands. "Where's the seed?"

"I don't know...gulp...I think I ate it."

"WHAT? And you just had sex with Pittoo? This is bad...really bad. I'll contact with Viridi to see if the seed was really hers."

"What should I do until then?" Pit felt a stroke of Nausea coming to him. "Oh dear god."

Palutena saw how Pit glide away from the others. She teleported herself to Viridi's place before Pit was puking out his insides. He remained in bed until he saw Pittoo next to him.

"Hey," Pit weakly spit out, "Please leave me."

"No. I know your pregnant, please let me stay."

Pittoo walked to the bathroom to see bloody tissues from down there. Pit went and tried to walk, but the dark angel had an earring in his hand.

"Do you about the whole engagement thing up here?" Pittoo asked before Pit looked at his right ear to see the same earring in the angel's hand.

"I think...so. If two people have the same earring but in different ear than their fianc e, they're engaged to be married. What are you trying to say here?"

The dark angel went down on one knee, "Will you...marry...me?"

Pit was shocked. His dark side asking him to marry him? Pit dropped to his knees and hugged Pitoo. His eyes crying out tears of joy. Palutena believed that he was going to be a loner for the rest of his life.

"Well?" "Yes...yes...I'll...marry you."

Pittoo placed the earring in his fianc e s left ear to let the others know that Pit's taken. They slept on the bed, their first time sleeping with one another. Pittoo rubbed Pit's stomach.

"Don't worry little one," he said in a whisper. "Daddy's here."

* * *

Like I said, it's been a while. ^_^`  
I did four chapters for this, so if anyone of you can read it in my dA account. Fill free to read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter~  
Characters (c) Nintendo and Sora

* * *

The two were at Pittoo's place, the ruined temple were they first fight. The dark angel took Pit away when Palutena left the scene. Pit was now wearing a white robe with yellow trimmings at the ends, suppose to be a clothing style of his tunic. The two had their island home away from the gods. They got married, sharing the same wedding brand rings. Pit's ring was the most expensive. A golden brand with a large sapphire gem surrounded by rubies, it was crafted by Pittoo, but the supplies were limited. Oh, the dark angel still remembers his wedding.

_It was a sunny day surrounded by the birds of Skyworld. He was wearing a classic wedding tuxedo, nothing fancy. He was at the altar with Pit's goddess waiting for the bride to come. He was nervous. They say that all grooms get the cold feet before the bridal march. He was getting it, but he controlled his nerves and heard the bridal march song. He saw his soon to be wife. Wearing a long sleeveless wedding dress with white rose pedals to act like the straps. White long gloves covering his arms. To complete Pit's bride look, he had a vial covering his face, only to have his white wings to complete his "holy" bride look. Magnus gave the angel in the dress up to Pitoo, and slightly walked away in disgrace. Pittoo removed his love's vial to see that Pit was crying. He could tell, the once blue eyes were somewhat red, to match his groom's eyes. But Pittoo knows that his bride was crying tears of joy. The two faced to the goddess of light. The two know that they weren't only marrying for love, but for the baby as well._

_"Dearly beloveds." The goddess spoken out. "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Surly the groom has a few words for his bride."_

_"I do in the matter of fact," Pittoo cleared his throat. "It was an honor that drive us together. That is what I thought, until I saved you and helped you in the journey to defeat Hades. You were the one that kept me on my feet. After the war, we manage to see each other once more. Plus, I was thinking of kissing you when your wings were burned. But either way, my love was small at first, but it grew every time I see you. The suddenly urges of making out with you when I should be fighting you, it was tearing me apart. Now, not only we'll be together forever, but we're going to have a child under our eyes. By our, I mean us and your goddess. That's my vow to you, Pit."_

_Palutena, Pit, and the rest of the guest started to cry. It was the most beautiful thing that a dark angel like Pittoo would ever say. The other angel didn't have anything to say to his groom. She returned to her position._

_"It is now the time to exchange earrings for rings. Can each of you remove your earrings, please?"_

_The ebony branded in gold earring were now exchange for the rings that they are still wearing today. Pittoo grabbed one of the rings and slipped it on Pit's middle right ring. Pit repeat the process and the two faced their goddess for her blessing._

_"Pittoo, do you take Pit to be your lovely wife?"_

_For the first time ever, Pitoo was smiling when called by the nickname. Normally when he was called "Pittoo," he always hates it. But not the name suddenly sticks to him. "I do."_

_"Pit, do you take Pittoo to be your husband?"_

_The angel was trying so hard not to cry. "I do."_

_"By the powers invested in me and the god of love, you may now kiss the bride."_

_Pit threw his roses to the guest of honors, in which it landed on Magnus's head. The two angels drew closer for the kiss that binds them together. Soon their lips were locked, and everyone cheered for the two newlyweds. Pittoo picked up his wife and walked up to their table at the dinner party. The candle lights were lit, the Latin music started to play. Pittoo was next to his wife. He let Pit rest on his shoulder near him. Magnus was still rubbing off rose pedals off his hair. The dark angel removed his jacket, and gave it to his love._

_"All right, everyone off the dance floor!" Pittoo said moving all the other dancers off. "It's time for the groom and bride's dance. Come here Pitty Pat."_

_Pit walked up to his husband. They grabbed each other's hands and followed the music._

_"Can you feel, the love tonight?"_

_Pit giggled to hear his love singing for the first time, off key that is. Soon Pittoo felt his butt being glomped from his wife. He smiled again._

_"Want to mess around after this?"_

_"Sure, just be gentle for us."_

That was in the past. The two were just waiting for their first born to come. Two full months since they learned about their "special someone." They had the nursery set up. Now for the sex of the child and the name. Viridi had just enough to let the humans lived. She sends her Forces of Nature to the two lovers home. Three Urgle came near the two and destroyed parts of their temple home, followed by two bumpety bomb. The two were out alive, covered in ashes. Pit was wearing a mask to cover his mouth and nose from the ash. The two ran to the fountain before they saw Viridi's image in the sky.

"You two wedding were indeed like a fantasy come true, but your deaths will be a reality!" She said summoning five Nutskis at the two.

Pittoo called up a Meteor Shower special to kill the monsters and hopped on to the Exo Tank with Pit behind him.

"Where are we going now?" Pit asked holding on to his husband.

"Somewhere I know you'll remember."

The dark angel called the goddess to teleport them to her temple. Palutena listened, and soon they were in front of her.

"Lady Paultena?"

"Yes Pit, It's me." She answered with a chuckled.

"Why are the Forces of Nature after us?"

"Maybe the child seed is Viridi's." Pittoo answered his own wife's question.

"Correct. She created it to rebuild her army, but since you found it and got pregnant with Pittoo's child, she'll kill him, but she'll keep you until give birth to her new commander."

"Commander from birth? That's seems off."

"But she's forgetting one downfall." Pittoo said kissing his ring.

"What's that, dear?"

"That I'm the dad to our child and I'll protect him or her with my life!"

Pit hugged his love before they walked to their bedroom. They didn't talk about the goddess of nature. The dark angel looked at the sky. Filled with light, and love, he and Pit felt right at home. Why now? All he ever wanted is to raise a family with Pit. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. They never felt the earth crumbling down under their feet. Their sky crashing down. Their perfect life broken by Viridi.

* * *

Ugh...I hate doing research on pregnancy (FYI: Not going to get pregnant). I mostly did this in notepad for my dA account and do wordpad for this, but since I once forgot my password, which is now easy to remember for me, I used notepad. In dA, this isn't blocked. It was more like a rated T chapter than rated M like the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

Please note that this is yaoi, and leave that brain of yours kicks in high gear that you hate it!  
Characters (c) Nintendo and Sora

* * *

The Forces of Nature has finally reached Skyworld. Pit, being five months pregnant, had to stay behind next to the goddess until he gives birth. Pittoo looked at the sky to only see the Nutskis shooting their ammo to the barrier. He heard Pit's footsteps coming to him. Despite that he's going out to fight, Pit and the baby were the only two that keeps Pittoo fighting every day. He came back with a broken wing, leaving his wife in tears and emotions of a regular pregnant woman.

"Oh my god! What happened to your wing? How long you're going to be out? Are you ok to-"

"Enough Pit," Palutena said touching the dark angel's broken wing to see Pittoo in pain. "A broken wing. Pittoo, you must rest until your wing heals up. At least you two get more time together."

"But, but," Pittoo had to argue. "The Forces of Nature...want about them?"

"I'm sure that Pit's troops will help take care of them. You're out for about 5 months."

"What?"

"That's enough time to see me giving birth to our child!" Pit said hugging his husband. "Wouldn't that be great?"

Pittoo face went green for a second before looking at his love. "Yea. I would come and see my child born with or without a broken wing."

Palutena left the two alone. Pittoo went to the bathroom to treat his wing before he felt Pit's hand rubbing the broken bone.

"What happened?"

"Damn Urgles cornered me and broken the wing with their claw attack. I swear when it gets healed, I'm going to clobber them!"

Pit put his weight to his love. Pittoo felt like the angel was getting heavier every day. With his wing bandaged up, he went to the hot spring to let the steaming water does it thing. His left wing was flapping off all the leaves stuck in its feathers. How he hated the Forces of Nature. He went to the bedroom, letting his wounded body heal naturally before Pit looked at his reddish eyes.

"What's a matter? Talk to mama Pit."

"Why? All I'm just going to do is wait until this is over."

Pittoo lay on the bed, letting Pit next to him for comfort. He had to find a way to fly without putting more pain in his wing. He slept through the night, until he felt Pit on top of him.

"What the?" He had to ask seeing Pit kissing his ear.

"What? Can a pregnant angel have a little fun with his husband?"

Pit kissed him on the lips. Then sliding down to his dick. Pittoo moaned in discomfort. Pit giggled to see his love in pain. He went to his knees and soon Pittoo was behind his love.

"If your experience discomfort let me know dear."

The dark angel kissed behind Pit's neck. The moon was shining from the south window, near the hot spring where Pit will give birth through Palutena and Pittoo's watch. Pit rested his legs down to the end of the bed, and the dark angel was pushed off. Pittoo kissed the base of Pit's foot. The light pregnant one giggled before he felt his dick inside Pittoo's mouth. The warm wet cavern were once beckoned Pit before, but he had to pull him to put their own child at risk. The dark angel retreated. He went behind his love again and decided to enter. Lunging himself about half way, he looked at Pit's face to see a few tears running down.

"Are you ok? I can stop if you-" "No, go...on."

The dark angel went all the way. Pit was now moaning, but he was moaning in love. Pittoo grabbed both of Pit's arms and he crossed his legs to prevent the other leave. His hands slide from Pit's breasts to the large stomach. The wooden stake that was clamping his broken wing was wiggling its way out. He saw it, and removed it to place it near the bed frame. His hands went lower, down to Pit's thighs. He was surprised to see his love still fighting not to pant heavy. Pit was about to reach his climax. Pittoo kissed his love's shoulder. Maybe this was a sign. A sign that Pittoo can please and support his wife in difficult times. The war against the Goddness of Nature and Goddess of Light wouldn't last. Well, Pittoo hopes so. Pit gave up; he started to reach his climax. He started to pant heavy, and cum was spilling out from under him.

"Stop! Stop!"

"What's wrong?" Pittoo started to release his grip to his wife.

"I'm...cumming, and...reached...there."

"Hang in there!"

Pittoo could also feel it. He started to pant heavy down Pit's neck. He was clawing the stomach, leaving marks on the sides. Pit felt something magical from their love making. The two stopped. Pittoo had also felt the moment. The two looked around to see no one but themselves in the bedroom. Pit suddenly felt it again. He knows what's the moment was. The baby's first kick.

"Did you felt that?" Pit asked seeing Pittoo's eyes glaring at his stomach.

"What are you talking about? The baby isn't ready to be kicking yet!"

"Well, I was kicking when my mom was five months. I'm guessing that our bundle of joy got that from me."

Pittoo laughed when he released himself out of Pit. The two lay down with the silvery white sheets covering them. Pit slept on his side, next to his husband. Before the window was slightly opened, Phosphora climbed into the bedroom with a parashooter with a leaf as a transport for a curtain pregnant angel.

"Oh, Pit is cuter when he's pregnant with Viridi's newest commander. Oh well." She said seeing Pittoo taking most of the sheets for himself. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of him."

She placed him in the leaf and was teleported to an unknown place. The next morning, Pittoo woke up rubbing his eyes and hair to see that the bathroom light was on, along with the shower.

"Hey Pitty~" Pittoo said lovely enough to be his voice similar to Pit's. "Are you taking a shower without me- oh my god!"

He finds that the running water was from the goddess almost naked in front of him. He remind himself that he's a married man to the lady's captain. He saw a note taped on the window. He opened the note to see handwriting from a certain lightning warrior.

Dear Dark Cute,

Might as well give up hope, the child's future is in the hands of Viridi now. When Pit gives birth, then I might give him to you.

P.S: If things don't work out between you two, I'm single~

He ran to the goddess and reports it to her. He started to sweat bullets on his forehead. Palutena found out before him, but they have to think about Pittoo's broken wing. They have to think about a plan.

* * *

Holy Sweet Palutena that I pair Phosphora with Dark Pit! D:  
Anyway, this is the third chapter (which is blocked from my dA account). Please review if you like it. And fav it please!


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth chapter for this story! I'm getting reviews about actully loving this couple! They say their two of the same coin, but are they really? Are they making out after beating the game? Anyway, enough blah blah out of me, let get down to the story!  
Characters (C) Nintendo and Sora

* * *

Pittoo and Palutena were at the meeting hall, planning how to invade Viridi's fortress and find Pit. But the main concern was Pittoo's broken wing. The two had to rethink. Before Pittoo left the hall to catch a few Z's, she remembered something.

"I know what to do!" She exclaimed scaring Pittoo a bit.

"Well, what is it?"

"I can take you to Lord Dyntos. He can craft a set of wings for you, and you can fly over the Viridi's fortress and take Pit!"

"Who in blazing hell is Lord Dyntos!"

"He's the god of the forge and he created the Three Sacred Treasures and the Great Sacred Treasure Pit used to defeat Hades. Since Hades's defeat, he was just working on something that makes humans fly! But I suppose you can use it to aid you until your wing healed."

"Sounds like a fucking stupid idea Palutena! What if he put me in that Three trials thing like he did with my love? I can't survive if my wing is broken!"

He had to let loose. His bottled up feelings wasn't the problem. But he was right; Dyntos had placed Pit to face the Great Sacred Treasure before they have it. She just has to believe in Pittoo in obtaining the item. She gave Pittoo an item to prevent pain in the broken wing. He jumped and flies for the first time in two months since Pit's absent. He was equipped with his trusty Silver Bow and shooting down all the monsters he had faced during Hades's existance. The blood off of them was drenched in his black tunic.

"Crap, this is my only fucking tunic!"

"So you want the newest creation?" Dyntos's voice echoed in the vast emptiness of space.

"Yes, I want your fucking new creation! Pit's in danger and I have to help him!"

"Not so fast there dark one. If you want to get it-"

"Hell you're not going to put me in the three trials!"

"Correction, you're entering into the five trials."

"FIVE FUCKING TRIALS! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"I don't think he's kidding you, Pittoo." Palutena entered into the argument.

Pittoo found the workshop and landed. He wasn't so sure why five when he said three to Pit. Many he learned how to count. Either way, he had to face it. For Pit's sake. He saw the god sitting on his throne and an elevator heading to the trials. He walked closer, thinking that Pit is right next to him, he wished but a wish a wish. It was to be a fantasy for a single day, and was transformed into something magical. Pittoo did wish to be with Pit for the rest of his life during the battle against Hades. After that, his wish came true plus a child on the way. He went down the elevator, seeing some forces from the Underworld and the Forces of Nature from his past adventure. He opened the door to his first trial. And who could be it than Pandora herself.

"Gah, I hated her since creation!" He roared out in frustration.

"Well...at least she's not her her, just a creation from Lord Dyntos."

"At least she's not talking."

He defeats her, and was moving on. He had an idea that Dyntos is using his memories to create them. Pandora, Arlon, the Chaos Kin, and more importantly, Pit. He entered to see an area similar to Arlon's Lunar Sanctum and saw the owner himself.

"Arlon?" He saw that the creation can't talk at all, similar to Pandora. "I'm just saying."

He had to fight. His blood from the enemies to the trials was covering his tunic. He charged to Arlon, breaking the creation of Dyntos into two. He had two done, three more to go. The last door should hold the Chaos Kin. He remembered that faithful day, when Pit was almost killed saving him.

They were at the entrance to Palutena's temple. He was burned, but not as much. He was weak as well from the battle. He lifted his head.

_"How's Pit?" He asked weakly enough to know he's alive._

_"Pit...Pit's in bad shape." Viridi reported. "He can't fly. He's barely breathing." Palutena walked closer to Pit's body. "Palutena? What are you doing?"_

_She saw that Pit wasn't even died, but act like it. Pittoo knew it as well. He got up and placed him in the bedroom of the captain. He was started to get worried. He and Pit are the side of the same coin. One can't live without the other. His eyes were closed. He bends his neck down enough so their lips could touch. The two's first kiss, even if Pit was wounded. He broke it, and walked away from Pit. He could tell it straight out of a fairytale. He's in love with his light counterpart. He told Palutena that he'll take Pit to the Rewind Spring._

"I promise," He said in a whisper to Pit's ear. "To be right next to you when you wake up."

Back to the present, he opened the door to see the Chaos Vortex, along with its leader the Chaos Kin. He got ready to face the moth in battle. He looked at it, and then strike it down with his might. The claw tail almost grabbed his soul, but Pittoo broke it. Lord Dyntos was pleased to see the dark angel facing his nightmare. Pittoo killed the kin for the second time. His skin was now showing with claw and cut marks letting the blood pour out of his body. The tunic was torn, leaving the under part unharmed. He weakly got up, seeing an ice cream started to melt. How he remembers Pit being all childish in front of him.

_It was five in the afternoon in Skyworld. Pit was three months at the time. Not only his hormones were raging on, but also his cravings. Normally it's ether deep fried mushrooms or chocolate covered pancakes. Since the cravings, Pittoo had gained roughly five pounds. It's an estimate, but not exact. Pit was licking off the melted ice cream off his fingers then stuffed the cone in his mouth. Pittoo just had some cottage cheese, something healthier than ice cream. Pit looked at his dark husband before shifting his eyes down to the crock._

_"Hey dear," he said placing his fingers covered with an unknown substance in Pittoo's mouth. "Doesn't this taste good in your tongue?"_

_"What...mmmm...is this?"_

_"Ice Cream. First time tasting it?"_

_Pittoo almost token a bite, but licking was a way to not be a threat to his love. He jerked away, seeing the other angels staring at the two. Pittoo finished eating the rest of his snack. They returned to the temple to see the rose garden blooming with white, blue, pink, and red roses. Pit pulled Pittoo to the garden's maze, letting the two run into a dead end._

_"Oh," Pittoo said in a sigh. "We're lost."_

_"No we're not."_

_Pit removed his tunic to revel the black clothing and the slightly notice baby bump. He pushed Pittoo down to the ground, covering the dark angel in dirt. The light angelic soon to be mother grabbed a pint of ice cream and covered himself with the light brown substance all over him. The dark one smiled, and licked his love's neck before the two were at it, almost like a few months later. The other angels heard Pit's screams after it, Pittoo heard footsteps similar to Palutena's. He helped Pit clean up and picked up the box to throw it in the trash. He vows to control himself before the child's birth._

Returning to the present, he ate the ice cream to restore some health. Dyntos teleported him to the Rewind Spring, well an allusion. He saw someone wearing a white tunic with wings to match. A golden leaf crown with brown hair. Blue eyes with a face similar from his memories. The weapon of choice, the sacred Palutena bow.

"Pit?" Pittoo asked to see the male about to attack him. "It...It's me, your husband, Pittoo!"

"Nonsense, I haven't got married yet!"

The two continue to fight. Pittoo dodged most of the other's attack. He attacked, and saw Pit lying on the floor passed out. He dropped his weapon and ran through to see his love wounded.

"Pit, Pit dear, answer me!"

"You...know..." It said, "You're weak than I thought."

"What!"

The creation of Dyntos clawed his chest to continue the blood flowing out. The angel that he knew had turned into a wolf man. He dodged the charge attack, and grabbed his bow. The wolf charged, and tears the black shirt to show his chest. Pittoo used super armor ability before the wolf clawed him again. He was panting heavily. The wolf was indeed tough like Pit. He charged at it and slice across the waist. The beast was split into two. The blood was black oozing to the edge. The wolf returned to Pit. He ran towards the upper half, crying his eyes out.

"Why Dyntos?" He sobbed. "Why do you want me to face my wife?"

"I see you're still alive!" Dyntos said in the air. "But pee wee you smell bad!"

"Your creation almost killed me!"

"But you're still breathing. Think of it like that."

He was at an air field to see the god's newest creation. A large jet like fighter with machine guns to each wing. And right under it was a large missile ready to be fired. The emblem was the hammer it was created. The metal must been created from pure ebony and moonstone, stronger than the Great Sacred Treasure. The cockpit was armed with many controls for the weapons armed with it.

"What? You're just giving it to me?"

"Not so fast Pittoo," Palutena warned him. "Dyntos is testing you with it!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

He jumped out of the way when the bullets flied to him. He summoned his reflected barrier special before it broke in front of him.

"What the hell?"

"See, I told you I made this thing even stronger." Dyntos said laughing his butt off.

"Ok, dodge dodge dodge!"

He started to sweat bullets. His final charged attack finished the battle. He fell to the ground to see the machine landing. It was official, he was the living dead. Only Pit's kiss will bring him back to life. He got up to see the god laughing at him. He charged right at him, about to punch him. But he didn't and returned back to Skyworld with the jet fighter.

"We got it!" Palutena cheered. "Now we can rescue Pit!"

"Maybe in like a week or something like that, my body is aching sore."

"Oh, ok. Uh...Pittoo."

"Yes?" Pittoo's thoughts went narrow.

"Did you got married with Pit because of the child, or is that you loved him since he rescued you?"

Pittoo haven't really thought of it. He did love Pit, but marrying him because of the baby was a different question. He crawled under the bed sheets, letting the blood completely be soaked the bed. His broken wing is almost completely removed from his body. He closed his eyes, letting the pain drown him so. The question came into his mind. _"Did you got married with Pit because of the child, or is that you loved him since he rescued you?"_ He still was graceful to Pit. But the child wasn't his present. Having him next to his love was. He'll fly within a week. A storm is brewing, and he's the one calling the thunder. Someone else is his lightning.

* * *

Well, that's how far I got to in my dA account. Please make a note that I'm still writing this, and an essay for my college course (which is done, but not fully complete yet)! X{  
Also...my longest chapter ever in this story...


	5. Chapter 5

Gah, how I hate errors! )X  
Well, today is my birthday, and I was going to make a Mother's Day chapter in this story, but since I'll be gone, I can't do the chapter. Yea one way to start my Bday, I get a nasty comment for this story asked what the heck he read. I have some rights here! If I was a dude like you, Tippit, then I wouldn't be writing YAOI! But I'm not, so I'm thinking of deleting your comment. (Or block you)  
Characters (C) Nintendo and Sora

* * *

It was that time, the time to save Pit from Viridi. Pittoo grabbed his tunic and hopped aboard the fighter for the assault against the goddess of nature! After all, one of the commanders took his wife away from him. He started to boot it, and soon the skies were even closer to him. He smiled, seeing the blue skies cheering him from the jet's engine. He saw the forces after him. He switched the control to auto, and released the cockpit to aim. He's never ride on any vehicles before, but his first try on the jet fighter was impressing Phosphroa.

"Oh, are you actually flying? You're not going to Viridi's fortress are you?" She asked hovering in the air with her power of lightning covering her body.

"No," Pittoo was lying to her. "I'm just test driving this thing. Wait, I see a fucking target for the missile!"

"What target?"

Pittoo returned to the cockpit and engaged hyper speed to Viridi's fortress in the forest. The lightning warrior tried to follow the angel, but Pittoo threw a bomb at her as a distraction. He giggled before the fortress was in his sight. Phosphroa stand in front of the building.

"Out of the way!" Pittoo roared in madness. "This is the only way that I can protect my love from the likes of you!"

"Calm down. Take deep breaths."

"I'm not listening! La, la, la!"

"I guess I have no choice but to kill you."

"You can do that, or I'll make you lightning Swiss cheese!"

"What did you say?"

Pittoo started up the guns. The bullets were flying from the guns, about to hit Phosphora. The lighting warrior had enough, and used her lightning attack to stun the guns. But due to the moonstone that it was created, it blocked to attack and returned it to Phosphroa. He laughed at the woman, before sending her to Planet Earth. He arrived at the fortress that was covered in the trees. He tried to aim carefully before a certain serene came into the picture.

"Well, well Master Dark." Arlon said dancing in the shadows. "Your seem to be in a hurry to do something."

'Crap," Pittoo cursed himself. "I guess I have to do the same thing I did for Phosphora."

He returned to the cockpit and started to fire. Arlon dodged every single attack, and used his powerful laser attack to destroy the fighter.

"I've been hit!" He said falling to a near-by bark of the fortress. "Can you help me Palutena?"

"Pittoo try to get closer to that branch over there."

"What? Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"Just balance yourself there!"

Pittoo grabbed the branch to see an entrance to the large castle with a white feather falling down from the tallest tower. He knows that Pit's up there. He saw the Forces of Nature coming near him, and he called his Ninja Palm to summons his projectiles. Pit looked down to see Pittoo fighting all the foes. A single tear flow down from his right eye and hit the dark angel's face. Pittoo smiled to see Pit's face above the window.

"Hey dear!" Pittoo shouted from ground level. "Is there an entrance to your tower?"

"No!" Pit answered, "The only way to get into my tower is to defeat all of Viridi's commanders and her to obtain the master key!"

Pittoo looked to see one of the towers is opened to be explored. Then he thought of something stupid straight down from a fairytale.

"Pit, Pit, let down your long hair!"

"What long hair?"

Pittoo laughed, "Sorry, I can't help it! I've haven't seen you in two and half months!"

He charged to the building. He saw electric fences and pillars around him. He slightly walked to the narrow passage before a Nutski attack him. He attacked, and continued to travel down the path. Before he could reach the door, it ran away from him.

"What the fuck?"

"You re cute when you re mad," Phosphora said echoing in his head.

"I'm taken here!"

"You re turning red, now that's even cuter."

"HEY HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!" Pit's voice echoed into the lightning warrior's head.

"What the? When did you get this power?"

"I'm guessing the baby is giving this to me."

"Wait a minute," Pittoo had to step into the argument. "You're pregnant with a god!"

"I don't think so..."

Pittoo saw the warrior waving at him before zapping him with lightning. The electric energy was tingling down his spine. He had to shake it off. He got out the Leo Cannon and started to shoot the lady warrior. Pit watched how the two fight against each other. Blood spilled from Phosphora, but she's still kicking. The white angel closed his eyes when he saw Pittoo bleeding out blood. The black one charged straight to the warrior. His cannon was transformed into the Samurai blade and cut off Phosphora's head. Both Pit and Palutena had their eyes covered. It was too much for Pit, and places himself in a corner in the tower. Pittoo cut off the fingers, toes and other useless body parts that the warrior doesn't need any more. The brutality that the dark angel developed during Pit's absence shocked the goddess of light. Maybe Pit is the only reason why he wasn't so violent. But if you that away, what did you get? A violent angel out for blood. Pittoo left the area all bloody as ever. The entrance to Arlon was opened. He saw more Forces of Nature after him. Pit grabbed a staff that he secretly hid from Viridi, which was his husband's staff, and shoot down all the foes in front of Pittoo. The dark angel couldn't help but to smile at his wife. He blew a kiss to Pit, letting the angel fall to the floor.

"Phosphroa is dead," He murmurs to himself. "Now to Arlon."

Pittoo ran upwards to the main hall filled with darkness. Palutena used her power of light to cast the darkness away. Pit was continuing to spy on Viridi in his prison tower. The child kicked again. The goddess of nature had the results about Pit's pregnancy. She laughed, unknowing that Pit was spying on her.

"Hahahahaha, I knew it!" She said before Pit zoomed in with her magic. "He's having three kids! He'll be died if he gives birth naturally."

Pit came to the nearest wall. He's having three children instead of one child? He had to tell Pittoo. He went to his dark lover near Arlon's headquarters in the fortress. He'll tell Pittoo when the battle was over. The dark angel saw Arlon dancing in the shadows. He smiled and summoned his club. Arlon used his laser attack to really damage the angel. But Pittoo dodged it and attacked with a crushing skull attack. Arlon's body was so broken that one of his rubs kill his heart, thus killed him. Viridi started to panic. All of her top commanders died under Pittoo's hands. She had to surrender to the crazy angel. She heard Pittoo's footsteps coming closer to her with the Pandora claws equipped. He laughed similar to Pandora's. He was a mad man if he's far from his love for more than two months.

"Ok Viridi," He said pointing to her with one claw. "Give me the key, and no one gets hurt."

"I think it s the best to listen to him." Palutena said sighing.

"Here, here! I don't care anymore. Take your wife and leave!"

Pittoo removed the claws to see the key to Pit's tower. He smiled at the goddess for making the right choice to lending the key. He ran up before a bomb exploded under him.

"What the hell Viridi?" Pittoo continued to run.

"Opps, I forgot a Bumpety Bomb there! You got about five minutes before Pit is a pancake."

"What?" Pit was crying. "Please don't kill me!"

Pittoo wanted to run faster, but he was sweating like a marathon runner. He reached the door within three minutes, seeing Pit sitting in the corner.

"Palutena, get us out of here!"

"I can't," Palutena answered. "Viridi is blocking me."

"What the fuck is her problem!"

Pit knocked out the goddess of nature with his staff, and soon they were back in Skyworld. Pittoo went to the hot spring area to heal his wounds and scars from the rescue. Pit grabbed his miniature ultrasound that Palutena gave him to monitor his pregnancy. He started it and lay down with the gel substance covering his very large belly. He had to make sure that the goddess wasn't lying. He saw one head, then another, and another. Viridi wasn't lying; he was pregnant with three. Pittoo entered after his wife finished with the ultrasound. The dark angel hugged Pit with all his heart. He started to kiss the neck, then to the spot between the wings. Pit pulled back. Pittoo was confused as ever.

"Why are you pushing me away sweety?" He asked petting Pit's brown hair.

"Can we talk?" Pit was changing the subject.

"What is it?"

"It's about the baby. You see that I'm preg-"

"I got a name for the baby while you were gone. If it s a girl, then her name will be Elpida. If it s a boy, then his name is Cor. What do you think?"

"Those are excellent names sweetheart. But I have to tell you about my pregnancy."

"What is it? I can handle it."

"Ok there's goes nothing. We're going to have three children," He saw Pittoo face turned away. "I know because I was spying on Viridi and she said that I'll die if I give birth naturally. Please, let me do a C-section. It s faster and much easier on me because I'll live. Plus...do you really want to raise the kids without me?"

Pittoo smiled and hugged Pit before one of the three kick. The angels lay on the bed for comfort. Pit was trying, but the children he's bearing was causing him discomfort. He moaned and crawled on his side, relaxing him a little bit. He's only seven and a half months pregnant. He felt contraction like pain. He wasn't a premature child, and either will his children. He never took drugs that would trigger him to go into labor. The pain stopped. He can finally relax. Pittoo have to tell Palutena if she knows any C-section surgeons in Skyworld. But having three kids will be something special. Each with their own personality, body, and soul. He can't wait to be a father. Pit couldn't wait as well.

* * *

I'm also done with the sixth chapter during the error. ^_^  
Say Happy Birthday to me! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Told ya I got two chapters done during the error thingy. XD  
Character (c) Nintendo and Sora

* * *

A week has passed since Viridi's surrender to Pittoo. It proved that the two angel's love and loyalty to one another is strong enough to with stand separation in almost three months. Pit was somewhat "reading" a book under a pillar near the centurion's training grounds, where he was seeing how Pittoo's captain skills are just the same as his.

"Stop," Pittoo roared to the troops. "That was great. Take five!"

He walked to his love and sat next to him. The two were just like they were dating behind the goddess's back. Pit placed his head on Pittoo's shoulder and sighed because of the children s' kicks. It's going to be rough for Pit's condition he's in now. Being eight months and two weeks pregnant with three kids, he'll be sore and tired after the C-section that is coming within weeks. Pittoo saw the centurions running to him.

"What are you looking at? Target practice, all of you!"

"Why did you say that?" Pit asked to see Pittoo hugging him.

"I want to spend time with you. Is that wrong?"

"Yes if you re my replacement as Palutena's captain of the guards. But, since I'm going to be out in six months, you're the closest thing that resembles me. Go back to the centurions. When you come home, I'll have dinner ready."

Pit got up and left the dark angel to think about what to say to the centurions. He clapped his hands to signal the warriors to him. One of the strongarms had to ask about the two angel's marriage.

"Is something troubling you, Dark Captain?"

Pittoo looked at the male and sat on the ground. "I'm not troubled. Why you asked?"

"Well, it looked like you two were arguing about something. Are you two getting a divorce?"

"What? That's a stupidest thing I've ever heard! I'm madly in love with your captain! I've risked my life to save him from the goddess of nature! Most husbands wouldn't do that to their wives like me!"

The strongarm returned to his row. Pittoo had told them that training was over. He ran to the house near Palutena's temple to see that Pit was nowhere to be found. He sighed and went to Palutena before seeing Pit near her.

"Are you mad at Pittoo, Pit?" She asked to the white angel.

"What? No...well, he's my replacement for the next six months when I'm raising our three children. He can't be all lovey dovy around me when he's on the job. I'm just waiting him until my C-section. Ok, what to cook for him."

"You're seemed to becoming more of a housewife than a warrior. When you re at the hospital, please don't threaten the doctor doing your C-section."

"Will do Lady Palutena. Plus...the extra hormones were really taking over."

The two laughed before getting the dinner ready for the three of them. Pittoo had entered the scene with potatoes and carrots for the salad, seeing his love's smile. Palutena had to tell the two about Viridi's lie about Pit going to die if he gives birth naturally. The goddess of nature told her that Pit is just going to be sore for a few days after birth, but not to the point of death. She cooked the steak and the two angels were at the table taking about their little so called "argument."

"I'm sorry," Pittoo said first.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for training your men harder than you would. They need to be stronger."

"I know they have to be stronger. That's why I choose you, dear. You re the toughest angel warrior I've ever known. Just help them get stronger like you did to me."

"I will, and thank you."

Pittoo kissed Pit on the cheek before Palutena used her powers to send the dish to the two. The dark angel knew that Palutena's cooking was somewhat good, but not the best like his wife. The three remained in silence, only the sound of chewing and swallowing. The goddess raised up, catching the eyes of Pittoo, knowing that the dark angel is going to murder anyone near him.

"Pittoo," She started to speak. "Can we talk? Dark angel to goddess?"

"Sure." The two walked to the hall away from Pit. "What is it?"

"It s about Pit. He can give birth naturally."

"What did you say?" He was about to burst.

"Well. Viridi lied that he could die doing that method. But I've read some of the comments that he'll just experience soreness down there. So either way, he'll still be alive."

"So, if he goes into labor at night and said don't do it...we'll still do it, right?"

"Correct, and yes we'll do natural if he goes into labor during the night."

"Thanks by the way."

The two returned back to the dining hall to see Pit finished with his meal. The three laughed, realizing that Pit would be stuck in the house like a common housewife for six months straight. The two angels returned home and turned on the news about something the two thought was gone.

"This just end," The announcer said getting Pit's attention. "Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and Medusa, Queen of the Underworld, were revived down the Underworld and is threatening Skyworld in its destruction if Palutena doesn't surrender her Captain, Pit, to them. Palutena has only three months to make her decision."

Pit's face went blank then into a shock. He's a ransom for Skyworld's survival? Hades must've revived himself from all those extra souls in the Underworld in Pittoo's thoughts. The dark angel started to gather things for their survival away from Pit's home. They returned to the goddess after the announcement, seeing the lady's face in distress.

"What are we going to do?" Pittoo asked, sitting in the Captain's chair, in which Pit should be sitting in.

"I don't know," The goddess answered seeing Pit's face in pain. "But until then, Pittoo."

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on Pit. I saw his face, and it seems he's in pain of something."

"Will do."

Pittoo ran to their house still getting things ready to head to the Overworld, away from Hades and Medusa. They must've been seeking revenge on Pit since the war almost a year ago. It was that long ago. Since the war's end, Pittoo and Pit were married and having three children. He can't let them take Pit, and then killed him. Pit arrived to see all their clothes and supplies being packed.

"What are you doing?" Pit asked to see the demonic look from his husband.

"We're leaving Skyworld, and joining with the humans down in the Overworld." Pittoo answered.

"What?"

"Pit, if Hades and Medusa doesn't know that you re gone somewhere else, then they can't destroy Skyworld. I wonder how he survived that blasted almost a year ago."

"I don't know. But I'm in on this plan. But what if-"

Pittoo cut his wife's sentence with a kiss on his lips. Pit started to feel some form of contractions in his body. He knew he's at full term with three children, but his mother was eight and a half months pregnant with him. He was getting there, but he had to break the kiss to pant heavy. He went to the bedroom and crawled into the sheets, away from Pittoo. The dark angel was noticing something from the angel's position. Pit's legs were spread apart, with his shorts completely removed, along with his sandals. Pit was completely naked down to his waist. The angel started to cry out in pain, hearing the goddess's footsteps behind the two.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Oh dear gods," Pit chocked in pain. "I think the three can't wait any longer."

"What?" Both Pittoo and Palutena said at the same time.

"What do you mean?" The goddess asked, placing Pit in the bed.

"I'm going into labor. I'm sorry, but I've been having these contractions since this morning."

"Pittoo, go get some hot water from the spring. I'll take care of this from here."

"Ok...my lady."

Pittoo ran off to the spring to see something from the Underworld. A Mik. He grabbed the mop near the spout and attacked the creature to see more around him. A glow from his eyes started to show. A red glow. What is happening to him? He killed all the creatures around him, but this energy from him, where is this power coming from? Back to Pit, the angel was so in pain from the contractions that he was about to give up hope. His water just broke, and was at two centimeters.

"Where's Pittoo with that water?" Palutena asked before a blasted came to the west wall.

What could be happening to the world outside of the womb when their children come? Pit was thinking of that since he got pregnant. This war had just started, and the children will be right in the middle of this, and many bloody battles against them from the world will change their idea on what the world really is.

* * *

Oh, no the Underworld army attacked Skyworld and Pit gone into labor! D:  
Pittoo, Pittoo, where are you?  
Him: Do I look like Scooby Doo to you?  
Me: Maybe  
Him: I can't hurt you because It's your birthday  
Me: That's right, so don't hit the birthday girl!


	7. Chapter 7

I really want to end this right now! But I keep on streching the end and going to add twists! X3  
Characters (C) Nintendo and Sora beside Cor, Elpida, Phos (Child not the unicorn), and Caligo are (c) to FFyaoifan1993 in dA (Which is still me)

* * *

This isn't the day Pittoo wanted to remember. Sure Pit's in labor, but what is this power he now acquired is ripping him apart. He saw that every last Underworld minion was killed. The warrior grabbed the bucket near the spring and walked to the bedroom to see Palutena caring for her labor captain.

"Sorry I'm late!" Pittoo apologized with grief. "But," He looked away to his love. "Are you feeling ok, Pit?"

"Just," Pit let out a whimper of pain that escape his lips. "Just trying not to push. But other than that, I'm still in pain."

"His body telling him to push," Palutena explained. "But he's only five centimeters."

The opening was covered by Palutena's fingers, preventing the angel to push early in this early stage of labor. Pittoo was wiping off the sweat off Pit. The brown hair was draping over his eyes, seeing only Pittoo's eyes glowing red. The dark angel placed his head, right ear side, on Pit's stomach to hear his children's heartbeats. He tried to calm Pit, but the angel moved upward to position himself to push. He wanted to push, but the goddess's fingers were in the way. Pittoo went to the library to learn more about this new power he has.

The building was as ancient like Palutena's temple. Every angel was reading about the achievements that the humans in the Overworld had done. He saw a demonic book in the fifth row in the ninth column. The dark angel was reading it, and learned about this new power. It seems that in every dark angel had this power before. The power of darkness from an unknown god. He thought of Medusa, the goddess of darkness, but it couldn't be her. A name was printed in the pages. Caligo. Who is this person? He checked the item out and ran to his love back at Palutena's temple.

"How's Pit?" His eyes shifted to Pit.

"I'm somewhat fine," The angel replied repositioning him in the pushing position. "How far am I?"

"Your ten now." She carefully removed the fingers, grabbing the near-by towels under the captain's opening to absorb the blood that will spill.

"Thank god."

Pittoo wanted to help. He carefully went behind Pit to comfort his love. The white angel pushed when ordered from the goddess. Pittoo studied the angel's face. Both eyes were closed and his lips quivered in pain. The dark angel felt that dark energy again. The darkness was building up. He carefully removed himself and lay down on the floor. The power that he's feeling was taking him over. Pit cried out. The goddess saw the head of the first child starting to crown.

"Pit, the head is crowning. Daddy Pittoo..."

"Wait is it?" He rose from the floor.

"Your first child's head is starting to show. Want to see your first child?"

Pittoo got up and saw the child coming out of his love. His face turned sickly green and fainted to the ground. Pit and Palutena called out his name, but the dark angel was almost in a coma like state.

"How's he going to see his children?" Pit cried out in pain from the child's head.

"He'll come around. Just push and the child's cry might wake him up."

Pit pushed with all his might. Within four minutes, his and Pittoo's first child was born. The dark angel woke up from the baby's crying. He saw the goddess wrap the child with a bright blue blanket, symbolizing that the child was a baby boy. She gave the child to him. The two angels couldn't help but to smile to see the child cooing with his father's raven black wings. Pittoo encouraged Pit to keep pushing for the other two. Pit followed, and soon a baby girl and another boy were brought to the world with their parents. The two were enjoying their time together with the newborns. Cor was the first boy, and Elpida is their only baby girl. Pit was thinking for a name for their third child. The parents weren't expecting three children. Pittoo heard Cor crying for his mom. The angel was playing with his three children in bed. Pittoo was getting the formula ready for the three newborn. The dark surge came back. He was gripping on the countertop. His other hand covering his face. He went back up, grabbed the three warm bottles filled with the formula to see Lux, one of the Unicorns that pulled the Lightning Chariot, nuzzling with the last child.

"Get Lux, get!"

Pittoo grabbed the horn and pushed the horse back. The animal was lonely since Phos's death. The other one killed himself to save Lux. Pit thought off a name.

"What about Phos?" Pit asked to see Pittoo's face smiling.

"Phos? Like the unicorn from the Lightning Chariot?"

"Yes, he was my favorite unicorn from the chariot. He was my first pet, and I wanted him to be the family pet. But he died for protecting Lux. I want his name to continue. Can we please call our third child Phos?"

Pittoo look at Pit's eyes. He was right. Phos was more than Pit's friend and support during his pregnancy, but he became a family pet. The dark angel smiled to see the baby cooing about the name.

"I think he likes it." Pittoo said in a highest scent of joy.

"Then our final child and second son is now Phos."

The dark angel grabbed Phos and placed him in his crib. The two cuddled for the first time in months. Soon the two were heading into their own dreams. Pit's wings were flapping with Pittoo's. Soon Elpida started to cry. And parenthood begins...

* * *

This seems so short. But I wanted to introduce their children! :3  
Poor Pit for suffering childbirth, but he and Pittoo now have three little angels. *Not really, but close* "  
Next chapter will explain who Caligo is and why aren't the three have their wings yet. Also the two gods from the last chapter started to show up...


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two months since Pit and Pittoo became parents. And what they say is true. Raising three children for the first time is the hardest thing to do. Their time of hiding was up. Before they knew it, Medusa was around the corner wanting to take about Pit's ransom for Skyworld's future.

"Medusa," Paltuena greet to the dark goddess.

"Palutena," Medusa greeted back.

"Ah, what it ever occur to you two to be just friends?" Hades said, who is now entering the scene.

Pittoo went back to the house for his silver bow, which he thought that he'll never use again. Pit was nursing the three children before they were spotted by the lord of the Underworld himself. The god couldn't help but to bring one of his hands and petted Phos's dark black hair.

"Why hello Pitty Pat. Who are the three children around you?"

"I'm not telling you!" Pit answered covering the three with his body.

"What? Being a big brother to the three? Anyway, coming to the meeting or not?"

Pit had to join. Pittoo couldn't take his place. The two kissed and the dark angel returned home with the children. Pit entered the hall seeing the two dark beings staring at him. He quickly sat right next to the goddess of light. The three were talking, and Pit almost wanted to leave. Damn that parental side of him kicked in. Palutena grabbed Pit's laurel crown, and soon his wings were gone.

"What? Lady Palutena, what's happening?" Pit asked, seeing his dark side near him.

"What's wrong? You re...a human being now?"

Medusa grabbed Pit, and the dark angel had enough. The dark energy that he blocked within the two months was finally released. The two gods went and attack Pittoo.

"You all are worthless to me now!" A different voice other than Pittoo said which shocked the two lords of the Underworld.

"Your...the god of all evil, the god of darkness, Caligo...I thought that Pit's father killed you for good." Medusa said seeing the eyes of Caligo

"Believe it or not, I've returned, mother. I've inhabit Pit's dark side and I'll destroy him from the inside out!"

"You can't!" Pit said hugging his husband's body. "Remember me and the children, Pittoo! You can't kill me!"

"I'm...trying," Pittoo said trying to release this darkness. "But...Caligo...is strong...I'm...sorry...but this...is the...last...time...you-"

"SILENCE YOU LITTLE REBEL DARK BEING! I'LL REMOVE YOU FROM EXISTANCE FOR GOOD!" Caligo said interrupting the dark angel's sentence.

Pit cried to hear Pittoo's voice for the final time. Caligo grabbed the former angel's face seeing the blue sapphire eyes crying from losing his husband. Palutena teleported Pit and the three children to the Overworld, near a small cottage outside of town. He couldn't help but to cry. Not only had he lost his immortality, but also he loses his love from the dark god. Phos started to cry. Actually, all three of them started to cry from the lost of their father. Pit went into the cottage, and saw many furniture and food he and his children needed.

"Oh..." Palutena's voice echoed inside the room. "Your children as still considered angels. Even though they don't have their wings, they still have their immortality."

"Lady Palutena? What's happening?"

"I think you need to forget me..."

"What? I'll never forget you Lady Palutena!"

"Good...bye...Pit. Please...tell...your children...about the...war...of...the...gods."

And with that, Palutena's voice was gone. Pit cried to learn that Caligo was using Pittoo right from when he got married, to now. Or maybe...Caligo's temple was really the temple that they first fought. Pit was thinking of heading to the temple on foot, but since he's now a parent, he needs to find a babysitter. A knock was heard by the door. He opened it to see one of his old comrades here in the Overworld, Magnus.

"Wait a minute...angel face?" He asked seeing Pit's face.

"Yes Magnus...it's me, Pit. Why are you here? It's a memorial to my goddess at this time."

"What happened?"

"She...she died...thank to another god...the God of Darkness, Caligo."

"The evil god out of all the gods."

"Evil one? I thought Hades was the evil one!"

"Believe my tale on Caligo."

The two sat down near the children. Pit had to listen about this new god he never heard of. The couch wasn't soft nor hard, just right for only two people. The mercenary cleared his throat, and remember the story that his father told him about the god.

"Long before the Underworld was a battlefield of deaths, the land was really calm like Skyworld. But Hades and Medusa, the two rulers of the Underworld, had a child. As we told from our parents, the child was closer to being a demonic god, so the new parents send the child to the Reaper Fortress to become a Reaper. But sadly, his powers were so great, that he nearly destroyed the fortress and returned to the Underworld to challenge his father, Hades. Hades won the match, and he was sent in an abandoned temple to live out his madness and regrets. Twenty years later, an angel named Julies came to the temple and fought the mad god. He manages to defeat him, and send the god to the deepest abyss. But, if a dark angel came to the temple and challenge his light side, then Caligo can take over the dark one and return for revenge to all the gods, not just his parents. That madness of his will destroy not only Skyworld and the Underworld, but the Earth will be at war as well against the largest army in the Universe."

"So that's why Caligo called Medusa his mother. But...what was the temple?" Pit asked after the story was half complete.

"It didn't have a name, but it was called the Temple of Madness. I believe it's abandon now. Why?"

"Because," Pit tried not to tell the tale between his and Pittoo's rivalry before their marriage. "Me and Pittoo fought in an abandon temple. I believed it was Caligo's temple."

"You got it, buster angel." Caligo's voice echoed.

Pit and Magnus got out seeing a man wearing a multi-color robe covering his chest and having a large blood color gem in the middle. A red cloth covered his stomach and wearing black knee shorts covering his lower region. Flaming claws, suppose to be from Hades, were covering his hands and the metal shoulder pad turned into a snake as a pet. The sandals were as thick as metal, but were made with the Underworld's finest leather. The long black hair covered his blood color eyes, and his twisted blank turned into madness.

"I thought I got rid of you! I don't need Julius s son running around alive!"

"I've never met my father before," Pit's expression turned sorrow. "I never thought my destiny as his son is to defeat you, Caligo."

"Well, blah blah blah. Look, I know your weakness. So give up, and I'll let you join with your husband in the Underworld."

"What? In the Underworld? He's...he's...died?"

"Yea, he's died alright. Boy he's a fighter! But my spirit was so strong that it ripped him apart! My bad. Wasn't it your first anniversary with that guy? No matter, will you accept the offer?"

"This could be a trick," Pit turned to Magnus. "Magnus."

"What?"

"Take the three and leave. I'm going to accept the offer."

"Ok."

The human being went and grabbed the three kids. Cor had to start crying, but Elpida's wandering small hand rubbed her older twin's face. Magnus can tell that the three will have a strong connection like the two Pits did with each other. He ran to the town and Pit looked up.

"Caligo." Pit said to see the god looking down at him.

"Yes?" He hissed like the snake around his neck.

"I accept your offer. Please let me join him in the Underworld."

"Very well. I'm a man with my word." He summoned a set of stairs that would send any human being to the Underworld.

Pit followed down, and what Caligo said was true. Every god he killed and slain was in the Underworld. This place will be filled with souls with this war is going to brew. Pit continues to walk to find his dark side's soul, only to see a soul from Magnus's tale.

"Julies?" Pit asked to see two large wings behind the soul.

"Yes, I'm Julies, the one who stopped Caligo from starting the war against the gods. He was strong, but with Lady Palutena's grace, I defeated him with all my heart. When I returned home, my wife just had our first baby. I think we named the child Pit...but my memories are just fading away."

"Julies, my name IS Pit! I'm your son!"

"Son!" The two hugged, knowing that they are family. "Why are you in the Underworld?"

"I'm looking for someone's soul. That way I can rescue him like he did to me almost a year ago. I'm in dept with this person. Have any idea where he's at?"

"Who's the person? I'm sure that I know this person is."

"His name is Pittoo, but he's more like a dark side of me."

Julies looked away from his son. "Your...dark side?"

"Yea, but he's somewhat like me. Please where is he, dad?"

"I'm not so sure...maybe his soul was eaten. I can't say. He's not here. Maybe his soul was powerful enough to be Caligo's assistance."

"Oh." Pit's thoughts went to the children. "I've got married and have three wonderful children. Want to know their names?"

Julius s face brightens with joy. "Can you tell me my grandchildren's names?"

"Cor, Elpida, and Phos."

"Ah, the heart, hope and light. Those are excellent names. Pit, son, I think that Caligo holds your dark side' soul. Please, at god speed, save him before it's too late!"

Pit and his father ran to the castle grounds, and before long the Underworld Gatekeeper was in front of the two.

"Son, go into the castle and find Pittoo! I got this one!"

"But Dad!" Pit said seeing the angel running away. "I thought...I guess I'm on my own." 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really am in a pickle when it comes to this and doing the sequal to this story! 3  
Characters (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Cor, Elpida, Phos, Caligo, Julies, and Cosmos (Not related to the goddess from Dissidia Final Fantasy) (c) Me  
Excalibur (c) Square-Enix

* * *

Pit was panting heavily from running from the Underworld Gatekeeper. The entrance wasn't guarded. This confused the once pure angel. He walked to the area, seeing the grunts looking at him. He tried to run, but a Reaper saw him.

"Curses!" He cursed to himself. "Curses, curses, curses!"

An Orne came in front of him. He quickly ran to a corner, seeing that the enemies that was chasing him had disappeared. He saw a path in the shadow. His father came around the corner to see the same path. The two followed to see the souls of the gods that Caligo was tormenting. Julies saw Palutena's soul, and couldn't help but to cry.

"Lady Palutena!" He cried out. "Who done this to you!"

"Dad...its Caligo." Pit pointed to a chamber of glass with a fighting soul. "See, there's Pittoo's soul right there!"

The dark angel saw Pit and couldn't help but to cry. His soul was Caligo's for the rest of his life. Pit knows that the dark angel wasn't going to be fully died so easily. Soon the dark god's sandals echoed in the castle. The two hid to see a body without a living soul with him.

"Why hello there," Caligo said sending the snake to grab the soul. "Go into your new body and be my servant."

The body started to move. The once dark angel, a clone to Pit, was now taken a body of an assassin. Pit cried, but his father went straight to the god.

"Caligo!" Julies said with Excalibur, the blade from the goddess of harmony Cosmos, in his hands. "It's time to atone to your crimes as the Underworld prince! I am Julies, once the Commander to Lady Palutena's army! And you are history!"

Pit face palmed himself. "No wonder where I got my sissy battle cries from..."

The two clashed with swords. Pit wonders how Julies knows another god beside Lady Palutena. He saw how his father fights, only with the sacred sword from the goddess of harmony can stop Caligo's rule. But somehow, the sword snapped into two.

"WHAT THE FUCK! EXCALIBUR...BROKE?"

"Oh, is that Excalipoor? My bad, now Julies, prepare to go to your abyss!"

Soon a large hole was under the spirit. He was swallowed by large sand like worm. Pit saw the god coming closer to him, seeing the god's blood color eyes looking at his sapphire eyes. He knows at his life was on the line if he disobey.

"Now my little human," Caligo said hissing like a snake waiting for his pray. "Lay down on the bed. I'll come back for you later."

He threw Pit to the bed and left the area. The purple sheets were soft enough to sleep. No wonder he felt like taking a nap. His eyes close shut. Before long, a knife from the body Pittoo is now in was around his neck. Pit gulped in distress. He pleaded not to be killed. The assassin listened, and removed the knife away. The hair color similar to Hades was touching his shoulders. The black and red clothing covering his body, showing his weapons to Pit. He walked away from the human, but Pit's shirt was removed from the blade. He still had all the baby fat from three weeks ago, but he covered himself with the blanket. What does Caligo want with him? Before long, the god was only wearing the black shorts that Pittoo once wears.

"Well, well. Are you going to listen to me, or I have to take drastic measures?"

"I'll never bow to you, Caligo!" Pit answered with authority.

"Oh, is that so?" The god removed the sheets to see the fat from Pit's pregnancy. "Did you gain weight? I'm guessing you re now a hundred and twenty now?"

"Hey! I'm not telling you my weight!"

Caligo licked Pit's lips. The god then kissed him. Pit tried to fight it, but if he disobeys, then he could die. The assassin came into the scene, and started to question about Pit's hostage.

"So master," The man said. "What are you going to do with this one here?"

"Oh, opps. Let me see...I can create a child with him. He did eat the Child Seed. Maybe...or take one of his kids and raise the little one as my own. I can't decide."

"Think soon master. In a matter of months, Pit will be in his grave. Your army is ready to inhabit the Overworld, sir. And in latest news, Skyworld is now our territory! Soon you'll have the entire world in your hands! Is there anything you want me to do, my lord?"

"There is something you can do. There's a pair or mercenaries that is caring for Pitty's children. Their names are Gaol and Magnus. Kill them in their sleep, burn down their house, and take the smallest one. If these tasks aren't meet, then your head will be my trophy!"

"As you wish, my lord."

The man jumped into the shadows. The god returned to Pit. The human was covering himself with the blankets. Caligo went inside to see the shy Pit beating red. The two kissed again, and the god's hands went to the shorts. Pit was now naked in front of the god. Caligo went to the six inch crock. Compare to his ten inch, Pit was tiny. He just went to his natural flow and suck. The human moaned, but he was moaning in pain. The sucking got harder. Pit wanted to kick Caligo. Actually, he moved backwards. He tried making the god stop, but somehow he pulled Caligo closer to him. The long tongue entering into his dick. He remembers how Pittoo pleasured him, but Caligo was doing it better. Pit tried not to cum, but his body was trying. As soon the god stopped, his face was covered in Pit's semen. He quickly wiped them off his eyes, slowly opened them to see Pit's dick swollen from the semen. Well the tip was swollen. A few drops entered into his mouth, then continue to drop to his thighs.

His back turned against Pit. "Fuck me."

"No," Pit looked away from Caligo. "Fuck me."

The god went behind Pit. His tip entered to Pit. His rocking motion from his hips keeps his position on top, seeing the human under him worshipping. As soon his entire crock was in, Pit was thinking he was being torn into two. Caligo pulled Pit's arms to wrap them around his neck. Pit knows that he's cheating on Pittoo. But the body wasn't here in the Underworld. He had to question about the horrible creature that was created, the Chaos Kin.

"I have a question to ask."

"Ring it. Sorry, sex thing. What's the quest-ahh!"

"Ahh...it's about...oh yes...the Chaos...aww...Kin."

"Oh...I..ahh...see. You want to know if I created that creature."

"Yes...ahh!"

"Was that something sexual? Or was it the answer to my question?"

"No, my answer."

"Ok...I'm done here anyway."

Caligo released himself from Pit, letting the human relax. The god grabbed a pair of pants near the bed frame before addressing the question to Pit.

"So the Chaos Kin? Yes, I created it. I wanted to eat the souls like my dad does, so I wiped up the Chaos Vortex and the Chaos Kin. But the stupid Arlon trapped it like your father did to me! Ironic no? But image me actually eating the Goddess of Light's soul? I was like 'WONDERFUL!' But that lady didn't know when to give up, and resisted the Kin's control. Like I foretold, it was destroyed by you and my little servant boy, Pittoo. But the ashes felt my present inside your love and tried to get me out. But you saved him and burned off your wings, which by the way stinks, and went to the Rewind Spring. I should've just come out, but Pandora was the first. And I am such a ladies man too...so I stayed in him until now. And the Aurum...I send them in as well. Dumb Pyrrhon couldn't tell the real thing from a mad god's creation. But the real things are scarier than the machines that I created."

"What? You created the Aurum invasion? Why did you do that?"

"Yes. I wanted to see if Pittoo shows up. But you manage to defeat the entire race! I was impressed. You see, I can't really rule the Underworld and Skyworld without a proper Queen. So that's why I set up those little testes. To see if Pittoo was the right one to be in that spot. But you, you re perfect."

"What? Me, your Queen? I'll never be your wife!"

"Too bad," Caligo returned to his usual get up. "You'll be the ruler of Skyworld. Think about it. You, ruling with an iron fist like the former captain you were under Palutena's rule."

"Ruler...of...my home?" Pit shifted his eyes to the god. "I've always believed that Skyworld will be ruled by Palutena forever. But I feel so stupid."

"Well, if you do rule Skyworld, then maybe you can revive your dark half so you two can rule it together."

"Your right," Pit remembered something from Palutena. "If my servant dies, then I can revive him or her back! Caligo, I'll do it!"

"Perfect. Here you go!"

The god throws Palutena's staff to Pit. The light around him was the same as Palutena's. Before long, his outfit was gone, replaced with the robes from the gods. Caligo smiled, seeing Pit's god look similar to Medusa and Palutena's. Pit left the room, returning back to his home. He waved his staff with the divine power trapped within him. Soon Skyworld was transformed back to its original state. But he couldn't help but to cry. If he could only revive Pittoo and make him a god. Soon he saw a man wearing black robes. Barefooted, his six large dark wings were wide opened with Pit's six white dove wings. His chest was covered with a purple stash with black ends to cover the black shirt. One of the sleeves was covering his right arm, but his left was covered with the tan shirt under. Many golden accessories were around his waist. The pants were black in the upper part, but tan to his ankles. A black cloth covered his left leg, fasioned to be like Pit's lower toga. The head accessory was similar to Palutena's, but having ear covers.

"Caligo..." Pit asked to see Caligo's image from the sky. "Who's this? He's looks a lot like Pittoo!"

"Ding ding ding! You won! Tell him what you won!" Caligo said as a TV host.

"You mean HE'S PITTOO? The REAL Pittoo? Please...am I dreaming?"

"No your not dreaming. I found a powerful soul similar to his and his now in my assassin. Plus, you re so alone without him! So this is a Happy Anniversary present from me to you. Sorry...I was really lonely."

"Thank you." Pit was sobbing tears of joy. "Thank you my god."

"Your god? You re a god now! Plus, if you two ever want to see your angelic children, just call me, ok?"

Pittoo walked closer to his wife. Pit couldn't stop crying. He promised Palutena to protect Skyworld from upcoming threat. He fulfilled it, but what is the price for not only saving his home, but also signing his life to Caligo?

Back to Caligo's assistant, he was in front of Gaol and Magnus's place to see the two playing with Pit's children. He just had to follow Caligo's orders. He dumped the substance that said to be flammable, and knocked on the door. Gaol was the first to come out, smelling the odor from the liquid.

"Magnus! Get out, I think this is-"

A loud boom came after lighting it. Both Gaol and Magnus were killed. Only the three remain unharmed. Phos tried to crawl away from the embers, but was stopped from the man. He picked up Phos and disappeared into the night, leaving Cor and Elpida to cry until a young child found them.

"Mama, mama!" The child cried to her mother. "Mama, there's two babies crying. I don't think their mama and papa survived."

"Oh dear," The mother said seeing Cor's eyes, on the left is his father's red eye and on the right was his mother's sapphire eye. "It seems these two share a powerful destiny for the world's sake. Let's help them."

The woman picked up Elpida and the young child picked up Cor from the ashes of the house. The child tried not to trip; after all, she is the same child that Pit controlled during his time in the ring. When they returned home, Cor cooed to see a dark haired man similar to his own father, Pittoo.

"Who are these two?" The man asked seeing Elpida's dark brown hair. "Why did you two take them from their original parents?"

"They don't have any sweety." The woman answered. "Their house was burnt down, leaving only them to survive. I think they have a powerful destiny. For the world, not just here!"

"Well, I guess we can take them. If they slip up once, then it's off to an orphanage!"

"Thank you daddy!" The child said hugging her father. "Thank you!"

Returning to the Underworld, the man with the youngest one came out of the shadows to see Caligo's face.

"My lord, I have the smallest one." The man saw Caligo take Phos away, doing a side laugh as if he really gone mad.

"Thank you my assistant. Now, my little Phos, you'll be my commander when you turned fourteen in angel years: which is really 70 years from now!"

The man grabbed Phos away to place the child in the crib. Why does Caligo want Phos and not Cor? Why the youngest? The questions continue to remain in his memories until that time has come.

* * *

Yes, in mathmatical terms, Pit and Pittoo's children will age like them. Within every five years, they will be only one year of age.  
1 angel year = 5 human years.  
Oh gross, CaligoxPit sex? X_X  
Well, thank god that Pittoo is still alive, but he and Pit turned into gods? O_O  
I'll worship them! Would you?


	10. Chapter 10

THIS IS SO GOING TO TAKE HALF OF MY LIFE! And this is starting to be more OCish than Kid Icarus Uprising...  
Characters (C) FFyaoifan1993 (dA) AND Warriorknight1993 (Still me)  
Pit, Palutena (NAME), Dark Pit, and Hades (C) Nintendo/Sora.

* * *

Since Pit had become a god, he declared war against Caligo. With the Centurions, Dark Centurions, men who are only loyal to Pittoo and the Underworld forces, the Overworld was their own battlefield. Pit couldn't help but wonder about his children. The war was tearing his and Pittoo's marriage apart. Sure they've been married for nearly 50 years, but the children were on top of Pit's list. Soon he believed that the three were killed by Caligo, he got pregnant again with their fourth. The two had their baby girl within nine months, whom they named her Palutena, after the former ruler of Skyworld. Pit watched how his and Pittoo's men deals with Caligo's forces. Before he could turn his vision off, he spotted someone like him, only with black tips at the ends.

"Wait a minute." He paused his footing to see Cor's ten year old face at the orphanage. "Cor? Dear, dear get over here!"

Pittoo came running. "What is it?"

"Cor and Elpida, their alive!"

"What? Let me see!" Pittoo saw his first daughter's bright blue eyes staring at the skies. "Your right! Their alive!"

"See I told you!"

Pittoo saw one of his men running to him, questioning about the Underworld forces. The dark ruler ordered the men to protect Skyworld in case Caligo decided to attack. Pit continue to watch his first two children playing with the others. But his heart was heavy, he knows that Cor and Elpida could gain their wings. He returned to the war. Palutena started to cry. Pittoo listened, and came running. The dark god did have a stone heart, but when it comes to his baby girl, his heart was broken. The girl grabbed his shirt collar. Pit saw the two bonding. After all, Palutena is really Pittoo's baby girl. It seems so strange. It seems like yesterday when Pittoo was created. But that was 53 years ago. But Pit didn't care; he was Pittoo's wife and Palutena's mother.

Back at the Overworld, Cor and Elpida were away from the Orphanage, watching the clouds roaming by. It seems to be a lazy day. The two usually sneak away some fruit, and enjoy the nature that Viridi created. But since the goddess's death by Caligo, why is that nature is still looking great? It seems that Pit wasn't called the God of Nature for laughs. He used his powers to create a single rose next to his children. Elpida awed surprising her older twin. The two saw the rose shining with the sun. It seems that nature was more important than the town. The wind was picking up, tossing their hair with it. Cor's brown hair was hiding the black tips. The girl's black brownish hair was dancing with the rose's petals. Maybe she can grow her own rose garden. The two returned back to the building to see a new boy with silver hair in a ponytail.

"Children," The owner, Mrs. Penny that the others called him. "We have a new arrival. Say hello to Feiner."

Feiner took one step, and soon every orphan was swarming around him. Cor and Elpida returned with the rose, luring Feiner to them. The silver one grabbed the rose, letting out a single tear from his hazel eye.

"Oh, hello." Elpida greeted to Feiner. "I'm Elpida and this is my friend Cor. What's your name?"

"Fe..." Feiner started to cry a bit before storming out the room.

Cor ran to the bedroom to see Feiner by a corner holding on to the rose. The boy sat next to Feiner, wiping off the remaining tears. The two looked at each other. Feiner's green and hazel eyes were dimmed, but they were beautiful enough to be cared for. Cor was a tad jealous. His eyes were sapphire blue and ruby red, but he thinks he'll never get out of the orphanage with his appearance. Feiner just went and hugged Cor, showing that the two developed a powerful friendship.

"I'm Feiner." The silver haired child answered to Elpida's question without her present.

"I'm Cor," Cor greeted himself. "That's my friend Elpida. We've been in here as along we can remember."

Feiner's lips smiled. The two returned to the main room, seeing the children playing with one another. Cor and Feiner returned to the bedroom, reading childhood stories about angels and the gods that once watched over them.

"Feiner."

"Hm?" Feiner's eyes shifted to Cor.

"Do you believe in guardian angels?"

"Of course! I know who mine is!"

"Who?"

Feiner's eyes returned to the rose. "My mom. He's an amazing person. After my father's death, he took care of me all by himself. But when the waters were poisoned, he was killed. But they gave him a holy burial. I hope he's watching me. He used to love roses. Roses are the only thing that I felt an connection to my mother. Do you remember your parents, Cor?"

"No." Cor eyes went dimmed. "I don't think I even have parents."

"What? Come now. Your parents must've loved each other to have you. I'm sure their looking for you!"

"Thanks Feiner, but-no your right! I'm sure my parents are looking for me! If they aren't, then when I get out of this place, I'll look for them!"

"That's right!" Feiner added. "If you can't find them, I'll join in the search!"

The two hugged before Penny said "Bedtime little ones." Cor crawled to his usual spot, above a young girl named Linda. His head turned to the window.

"I'll find them...someday." Cor whispered to himself, drifting into a deep slumber.

In the Underworld, Caligo and his assistant, which he named him Killer, were strolling around with Phos. The young child, like Cor and Elpida, hasn't gotten his wings yet. Killer was on top of a tree, watching Phos playing with a Mik. The monster licked him, causing the little one to giggle. Caligo grabbed Phos, putting the child to his shoulders.

"I feel so tall daddy!" Phos said hugging the dark god's head.

"Sure you feel tall now, but when you grow up, you'll lead your father's army to victory!" He felt his hair being tugged by Phos's hands. "Ow! Man that hurts!"

"Sorry daddy."

"Master Caligo." Killer entered into the scene. "What about his-" He whispered to the god's ear, "siblings?"

"Their nothing but mortals now! Many years later they'll die like any mortal!"

"But, they look like ten year olds. And if you say they are mortals, they should be fifty years by now!"

"What?" Caligo was about to drop Phos to the ground, but Killer grabbed the child unharmed. "What do you mean 'they look like ten year olds?'"

"That is what their appearance looks like. I think they're growing like angels, master."

"Gah, I thought Palutena removed Pit's and his children's immortality! No matter, without their wings, they're easy to get rid of. Pit can't guard his two babies for the rest of his life!"

"But, but, but," Killer started to question his master. "Didn't you made Pit and Pittoo gods?"

"Yep, but I created a poison that can kill a god! Simple, just poison their drinks. Skyworld will fall apart without them!" Caligo laughed at his plan.

"Ma-Caligo!" Killer's soul regain his scents from the god's mind control. "I will not allow you to kill the rulers of skyworld! Even if my heart is shallow, I will destroy you!"

"So," Caligo hissed to hear a voice other than Killer's. "You've finally gain your control, Justice. I thought you'll be weaker than Pittoo, but no, you were pulling my strings!"

"I, Justice, former captain of Lady Palutena, and Pit's older twin, will send you to the endless abyss!"

The two clashed swords. Caligo tried to take advantage to the god's older twin, but Justice kept on dodging the attacks. He still remembers how Hades fought against him, Caligo was no exception. Justice grabbed the throwing stars at the god, but the snake grabbed his hands before he could even throw them.

"Now, Justice, you'll be casted away to the darkest abyss like your father!"

"I don't think so!"

Justice did a back flip kick. He smiled that he took gymnastics when he was young. He ran off, seeing Phos's eyes getting larger. The man continues to run, returning to the surface world.

"Ahh." He all had to say. "Sweet, sweet freedom!"

He saw the stairway to Skyworld, his original home. As he climbed, he felt a powerful surge through his skin. He knew this wasn't his body; his original body was buried in Skyworld. He hopes that his younger twin is still alive, and his goddess Palutena. But little did he know what really happened during his hundred years of being in the Underworld that his twin, Pit, had become a god of Skyworld.

* * *

Opps, slight how many years since Dark Pit's creation malfuntion, but that's fixed! X3  
Thank you for the favoriting, reviews and alerts for this story, but saddly things had to end. TT_TT  
But thank you. This is one of my popular fanfics! :)  
Next chapter is coming soon, right before my final day of school.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the second to last chapter of this story. I'm sorry that this has to come to an end, but I reeally need to type up the sequel to this! X(  
Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Dissidia and Warrior of Light (c) Square-Enix  
Rest of cast (c) Me

* * *

ustice had reached the final step to Skyworld, seeing the vast pillars of light as a last resort. He quickly dodged and went to the graveyard to see a child with brown hair. His eyes widen. That's not a child. It's his younger twin Pit as a god!

"Brother," Pit's words were watery from crying. "If you re with me still, then you would be proud. I have four wonderful children, and a great husband." He paused and cleared his eyes. "You would love him. He acts like you. All protective to me, and caring. I want you to be here, and support me. Please Justice, come back to life."

The male saw Pit dropping flowers to his grave then running off. Justice casted a spell to remove his soul from the assassin to his original body. His hand popped out of the ground. The golden silver gauntlet still wrapped around his wrist. Soon his head came out, dirtying his dark black hair. When both hands came out from the ground, he pulled himself out, leaving his golden toga dirty. His sandals weren't brown like any other angels. They were black like charcoal. He ran behind one of the Dark Centurions, not knowing that he's around them, and ran into the temple.

Pittoo was watching if the assassin was still around, only to see the body lying near Justice's grave without a soul. His eyes went narrow. Before he saw Justice s shadow, Pit walked closer to him, giving the dark god a kiss on the nose.

"I wonder...whose soul that Caligo's assistance had." Pittoo said before sitting down on his throne.

"I don't know, but I went to Justice's grave, I could've sworn that I was being followed. But that s just an feeling, not actually true." Pit said sitting on his love's lap.

"Guess again." A voice echoed in the grand hall. "Brother..."

"Wait that voice! It cannot be...Justice?"

"Yes brother...your dearest twin Justice is revived from the dead. Please don't be alarmed."

Justice entered the hall before Pit hugged him. The two were talking about what happened during his dirt nap. Justice's face went shocked. Palutena died along with the other gods. His nostrils flared. His rage against Caligo burning his very soul. His wanted to rip his hair off, but Pittoo cupped his shoulders.

"Would you like to be our captain, Justice?" The dark god asked, seeing Justice's blue eyes to Pittoo's.

"Captain? Are you sure? I was just in a grave with dirt entering my nostrils and ears. But since I was captain to Lady Palutena, I'll be captain for you two! But only for my little twin, who's now a god in whom I'll be jealous for the rest of my angelic life, will bless me."

Pit giggled a bit before summoning his staff. Justice kneed before the god, knowing that Pit has to knight him. "By the god of the warrior, you re now Captain of the Centurions."

All the Centurions came running into the temple after hearing about a new captain. Justice was thrilled, but amused that there were so many men who listed in the army for the greater good. He returned to his quarters, well Pit's old room at is. Pit came with his youngest child in his arms. Justice saw his brother walking to him with a baby. Was he an uncle?

"Hey Justice," Pit said sitting next to his brother. "Want a hold your niece?"

"Niece? I'm an uncle? What's her name?"

"You'll remember her name. It's Palutena."

"Palutena...the goddess of light, and now my niece. Sure, I'll hold her."

Pit slid Palutena into her uncle's arms. The angel couldn't help but to smile. Her brown hair was shining from the chandelier from above. Pit smiled to see Justice playing with Palutena. Maybe it s the man's memories. Pittoo silently came into the room, seeing the twin brothers smiling when Palutena cooed. He came in with the baby's pacifier, telling the two brothers that Palutena needs her nap. He grabbed her, letting the two talk a little bit more.

"What's wrong Justice?"

"Nothing. Why was I so weak?"

"Weak?" Pit was confused when Justice said weak.

"After father's banishment, I was trapped in the Underworld until Caligo took me into that assassin s body! I didn't want to kill anyone! After killing your friend, Magnus and taking young Phos, I-"

"PHOS!" Pit asked in shocked. "Where's my baby?"

"In the Underworld. But he's Caligo's commander, well not yet. But the key to that place is broken! Even I can't even enter!"

"What? So how can we enter and save my son?" Pit's eyes begin to water.

"Don't cry. Look...are the Three Sacred Treasures still working?"

"Uh...hehehe...there's the thing...they were destroyed by Hades."

"WHAT?" Justice punched the nearest wall. "So how can we defeat Caligo without the Three Scared Treasures?"

"Well, when Hades was around, there was a weapon called the Great Sacred Treasure, but that got broken during the final battle. The cannon survived and we used that thanks to Lady Palutena. But-"

"Please don't say but. Maybe Dyntos can create a GREAT GREAT Sacred Treasure."

"No," Pittoo said with an armor set behind him. "I recreated the Three Sacred Treasure using Pit's memories. But since he's now a god, Justice can equip them. Will you fight under the light? To defeat Caligo and seal him in the darkest abyss forever?"

The armor set weren't like what Justice remembers. A gladiator helmet with the mirror shield for his left. The arrows of light, however, took an drastic change out of the three. It wasn't a form of a bow, but it was turned into a sword with many decortive traits to Julius's weapon of choice, Excalibur. The armor set can covered the user's upper chest, but the lower armor is suited for protecting the thighs. Metal plating armor that can be placed to his sandals, but can cover his feet. Pit nodded about his love's creation.

"Have you been playing Square-Enix games lately?"

"No, why?" Pittoo's secret was about to be discovered.

"This armor set looks a lot like that Warrior of Light's armor."

"Ok, maybe I was playing Dissidia for a while when I thought of the armor set. But some of it was base off your memories, Pit."

"Wait a minute. Since Viridi gave me her powers over nature. Does that mean that Lord Dyntos gave you his powers of the forge?"

"Correct. I'm not only the ruler of Skyworld like you, but I'm also the God of the Forge."

Justice secretly slipped into the armor set. And from what he's wearing, the armor was tight, but not enough so he can't move. Pit couldn't help but to laugh at Justice's posture in the suit. The black haired angel walked to Pit, but the sounds from the boots were echoing in the hall. Justice went to the bed, trying to loosen the main armor, but still tight. He could barely breathe. The sword, the blade of light, was hovering over him. How did a weapon float? Maybe it was a spell so that the weapon can't be far away. Justice knew that he had to face Caligo no matter what. He hoped out of bed, and started to march to the Conference Hall for his twin's speech.

* * *

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *Don't wake me up until fall*


	12. Chapter 12

Hurry another lemon chapter! XD  
Characters (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Justice (c) Me

* * *

"Agh...so tired...must," Justice rubbed his eyes to prevent the so called "sand man" from getting to his eyes. "Stay awake."

Pit looked at his brother to see the tiredness in the male's eyes. He smiled, telling the entire army to sleep through the night. Pittoo returned to his and Pit's chambers, feeling something squeezing his heart. Pit came into the room with baby Palutena in his arms, sound fast asleep. Pit carefully placed their baby girl in her crib before heading to bed. The dark god felt a strong present. He removed his robes and equipped his armor set.

"Pittoo?" Pit said before he saw Pittoo flying away. "Where are you going?"

"I felt a present of darkness other than my own. I'm just going to check it out."

"Do you need my power of flight?"

Pittoo chuckled to see that Pit wanted to have sex before he leaves. He chuckled, removing his armor to revel his chest and abs. It has been nearly eleven months since the two had Palutena. To Pit, it seems like forever. To Pittoo, it seems right to control his sexual thrills. Their lips brushed. Pittoo removed Pit's upper robe so the two were somewhat striped down. Pit gently rubbed one of his husband's dark wings, making the dark god purr.

"Since when you became a cat?"

Pittoo grinned. "When you rubbed my wings, I purr."

He went lower to the neck, licking it to make Pit moan. His finger sensors were pulsing from touching his love's silky brown hair. Though he's trying so hard to control himself, Pittoo know that he couldn't handle it anymore; he must have sex for Pit's wishes. He then grabbed one of Pit's nipples with his teeth. Pit sort a yelped, but he quickly relaxed before some milk was leaking out of him.

"Uhh, Pittoo. I'm starting to leak."

"Good. I need some milk! Too lazy to get out of bed!"

With his tongue ready, Pittoo licked every single drop of milk off of Pit's chest, almost making the male dry so none will be left for their baby. His sensors in his tongue were flaring by the flavor. Sweat and tears with a dash of honey. He returned to the neck area, constantly teasing Pit for a minute. The light god had about enough. He knows about Pittoo's little teasing game. He grabbed the other's pants and pulled them down, reveling the black boxers with a slightly notice bulge under the fabric. He rubbed it by carefully and gently rubbing the bulge with his thumb and index finger. The dark god knows that Pit really want to make love to him. Pittoo carefully removed Pit's lower robes, showing him the briefs with a smaller bulge than his. Well, it seems right for Pit to be smaller than his husband. The dark god then suddenly removed the briefs to show Pit's erection ready. He grabbed it with his tongue, wrapping the base around it. Pit moaned with it entered into Pittoo's mouth. It wasn't something that Pittoo would do first. This threw Pit off his relaxation, and gasped when his shift was being licked.

"Ahh...Pittoo," Pit was getting to his climax. "Where did you learn how to please me?"

"There's a thing called the internet I went to. Great tips for pleasing your partner."

Pittoo continues to bob his head up and down until he swallowed some of Pit's seeds through his throat. The lump did hurt, but he carefully swallowed it in tiny pieces until the entire lump was gone. He gasped for air to see Pit giggling in delight.

"What's so funny dear?" Pittoo coughed little cum out of his throat.

"Your face when you swallowing my seed."

Pittoo snapped his fingers. And within moment s later revel a bottle of lubricant appeared out of thin air.

Pit slightly blushed. "When did you learn that trick?"

"I used my powers of the ninja to hid it." Teasing Pit as if he was Palutena.

The dark god squeezed the bottle to dab the cool substance to his index finger. "I need you ready until I enter, Pit."

Pit knows what Pittoo meant. He spread out his legs so his entrance was exposed to his lover. Pittoo gently entered, letting his finger gently messaging Pit's inners and seeing any sign of discomfort.

"Ahh...it feels so good." Pit moaned with every stroke of Pittoo's finger. "Go deeper, please."

Pittoo listened, and drived his finger deeper into Pit. The light god was moaning with every stroke Pittoo created. The two kissed again trying to ease the pain Pit was having. He removed the finger, lube his finger plus another one, and repeated the process. Pit relaxed, slightly spilling out his juices to Pittoo's chest.

"Looks like you re ready."

"Please...do me. Make love...to me."

Pittoo rubbed the substance to his throbbing erection and placed the head to Pit's entrance.

"Are you sure, Pit? What if you get pregnant again?"

"I'm ready...you haven't touched me in a long time. I just want to spark our sex life again."

Pittoo gently entered into his love. Pit relaxed quickly. The dark god didn't move his hips until he sure that Pit was comfortable. When the other's blue eyes started at his red rusted eyes, Pittoo knows that Pit quickly relaxed and thrust his head into his wife's hole.

"Mmmmm...oohh Pit...you fell...sooo...goood."

Pittoo focused on his actions to his lover. It seems all natural, but when he mess up once, then Pit wouldn't forgive him and vow to never touch him again. He thrust again, and before long he heard his wife's yelped when he hit the light god's sweet spot.

"AHHH...HERE...HIT IT AGAIN!"

Pittoo laughed. He thrust himself again to the very same spot. Pit yelped again, crying out Pittoo's name. BANG! The wall made a sound from the other side.

"CAN YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Justice shouted from the other side of the wall before putting on ear plugs to drown out the noise from the other side.

Pittoo quickly began to go faster. Pit was constantly panting and sweating like crazy when Pittoo gone faster.

"More...more...oh please more! Faster, harder!" Pit cried out.

"MORE SLEEP!" Justice had about enough. He marched to the chambers to see Pittoo and Pit sweating and panting heavy to see the warrior angel's eyes about to bleed to death. "AHHH MY EYES!"

Pittoo returns to pleasing Pit. The light god's nerves started to glow white. Pittoo's hands shifted to his wife's hips, thrusting deeper and harder. Pit lifted his legs from wrapped around his husband's waist to Pittoo's shoulders with his ankles. Pittoo saw that Pit was exposing him to his own lover. The dark god thrust in mercilessly, hard and deep that scores the perfect spot, no spot that was missed. Pit's nerves started to cluster.

"Oh-oh-OH-**OH**!" Pit voiced, the pleasure that his husband was giving him. He withdrew his hands from Pittoo's shoulders to the bed frame. "Oh god...OH GOD...OH **PIIIITTTOOOO**!"

To Pittoo, it was music to his ears. "I think our troops can hear you now!"

To Justice, it was too much. "ARE YOU TWO HAPPY NOW? I'M GOING TO THE SKYWORLD INN!"

Pit tried to talk, but worlds failed him. This was the most happiness day of his life. The only words that were coming out of his mouth were yells of enjoyment. The shear point of pleasure was moving through his nerves, glowing pure white. Before long, he felt his body being slip out of Pittoo's grip. He qucikly grabbed his love's hand and squeezed tightly. Pittoo knows that Pit was getting close to his climax. Tears were running down the light god's face. He was so close to release and he knew that he was far beyond what Pittoo had done earlier. This was another level, a level that Pit didn't realize that Pittoo and him could do as a married couple. With the dark god's hard and fast thrusting, Pit found his voice that pleased Pittoo.

"PITTOO...PIIITTOO...**PIIITTTOOOO**!"

Pit's final scream tips the scale. Heat flooded him, blood becoming hot, hotter than before. It took even longer to fill his body with this sensation as he rolled his head back with the feeling of threat to burn out his nerves, which every since cell from the system glowing white.

"Ah...Ah-ah-ah Ah-**PIIIIIIIT**!" Pittoo cry of release was a mere moment behind Pit's as he too felt the release of energy into his body. Golden heat flowed through him and his vision twinkled with light as he gazed down at Pit: his lover, wife, mother of his children, and his queen.

As the full weight of his orgasm crashed, Pit arched his back as he tried to control the feeling rushing in him. It was so intense it was threaten to knock him out cold.

But at that moment, he felt his grip of Skyworld fade, along with Pittoo, the two married couple passed straight out after the incredible union.

To the Skyworld Inn, Justice came through the front to see the manager again for the first time in almost seventy five years.

"Justice?" The angel owner patted the warrior on the back. "Let me guess, Palutena threw you out again?"

"No...She's died. My godly twin brother was having sex with his dark twin god. And that caused me to bleed out of my eyes and nose, so I went back here!"

"Oh...wow...Pit got himself a lover. Ironic that you even have one!" The angel smirked before he charged straight to the other. "Don't worry...we'll fix that."

Justice was constantly screaming throughout the night, unable to some sleep._ I knew I should've stayed with my gods!_ He thought of before losing his virginity to the Inn's owner. Morning has come, shining its light to Pittoo's face. He quickly covered themselves with the covers before one of the Dark Centurions came into the room, unnoticed.

"Wake up you two!" The man screamed pulling on the covers before he saw his god's eyes glaring at him. "Sir?"

"Leave me and Pit alone, or I'll feed you to Twinbellows!"

"That mutt is not even here!"

Pittoo whistled to send the two headed dog from the Underworld to come near his new master. The god petted the head near him before sending the hound to chase after the Centurion. Justice saw the man running from Twinbellows and the angel ran back to his chambers to get a thirty minute cat nap. He shivered about the owner's actions to him. "Uh..." That is all he had to say before heading to his dreamland.

* * *

Poor Justice. All he wanted is some sleep, but he was raped by the Inn's owner! XD  
There is two or maybe three chapters for this story and then off to the sequel. FYI: Its going to be more like a Future version of Uprising...(That what the writing looks like right now!)


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter! I'm getting so close of finishing this story! No wonder writers get brain farts. X3  
How about this...  
Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Justice, Phos and Caligo (c) Me  
Yes I lied to you all once in this story...  
Dissidia (c) Square-Enix. But characters (c) me still

* * *

The next day Pittoo continues to feel the present of darkness other than his own. Justice and Pit were worried, seeing the god running around the chambers as if someone or something was stronger than them. He even felt it. Shivering as if Skyworld grew cold, Pittoo set out to the Underworld with his armor set on and Justice next to him wearing his version of the Three Sacred Treasures.

"Pittoo...Justice are you sure that the dark present is Caligo?" Pit had to question about his love's power.

"I'm positive!" Pittoo answered. "I'm sure that Caligo is trying to enter Skyworld's territory! Pit, take good care of yourself if we don't come back."

Pit knows something is wrong with Pittoo. With his six wings spread out and the key to the Underworld hidden in his pouch, Pittoo soared to the skies of Skyworld with Justice right behind him. Every single citizen cheered when Pittoo and Justice's shadows were above them, creating a uproar of rebellion.

"Get him Pittoo! We'll keep Pit protected!"

Pit knows that the people are the army against Caligo. He closed his eyes to let a tear of happiness fall down to from his cheek. He could only be proud for his people. Everyone gasped to see a human being wearing a red sleeveless coat, which goes down to his ankles, with a god symbol on his right side. Black gloves covered his hands with three black bands around his upper arm each. A half shirt covered his breast, leaving his ten pack exposed to the lady angels. Black pants with two silver chains with the same symbol from his jacket. Two metal plated boots completed his outfit, almost matching his long raven black hair and yellow eyes. But behind him was a weapon, or more like a claymore.

"First of all, who in the blazing hell are you?" Pit cursed for the first time in his life.

"I'm Garnor," The male answered in a second. "I'm Chaos's right hand man."

"Chaos?" Pit's eyes changed with a hint of confusion.

"God of Discord...never mind. I scent rebellion out of your people...God Pit."

"What are you trying to say here?"

"Your people. Beside your army, your very angels are starting a rebellion against Caligo. I'm impressed. Chaos would just put them down. Unlike the other goddess, Cosmos, you support them and you deliver their wishes."

"Oh god..." A powerful wave of Nausea had struck Pit, causing the god to throw up in public.

"See what I mean? You re pregnant with their leader. Until the little one's birth, I'll take over. Sound like a deal?" Garnor lifted his hand to Pit's face, making the god shiver.

"Not so fast, Garnor!" A man with long silver hair and wearing an armor set from his goddess said. "Pit, Chaos is allied with Caligo. Make Cosmos your goddess in command. Garnor is tricking you to surrender Skyworld to Caligo! I know this because he's my Chaos counterpart! I'm the goddess's champion, Feiner, and I'll lead Skyworld in its rebellion."

"No...you re not surrendering Skyworld to Caligo, your saving your people! Pit, listen to your heart. Which god your following!"

"Pit...choose wisely." Feiner closed his eyes to forget Cosmos's orders of killing Garnor.

"I..." Pit started to sweat bullets off his forehead. Surrender Skyworld to Caligo, or save his people? He walked closer to Feiner, believing on what the man had told him. "I choose Cosmos as my second god to follow!"

"Well what a shame..." Caligo's voice echoed in Pit's head. "I thought you'll strike a deal with Garnor there, but Cosmos's little servant boy is there."

"Now my people of Skyworld!" Pit roared in Cosmos's name. "The battle against Caligo is here! We're now an entire army against the god of darkness! Cosmos, Godddess of Harmony, hear my call! I Pit, God of Light and one of the Rulers of Skyworld, had bestow my powers to your champion, Feiner! My army is now yours; let us join forces as the Rebels of Skyworld!"

Feiner shield had Skyworld's sigma bestowed on it. Blade, another warrior of Cosmos, came down next to Feiner; along with the other warriors of Cosmos. It seems that Cosmos heard me. He thinks seeing his angels gathering weapons from staffs to clubs. Caligo snorted before vanishing. Garnor did a mighty leap out of Skyworld, vanishing within minutes. Fayth, one of Feiner friends, was greeted by one of the lady angels.

"Who's Cosmos wise one?" She asked to see Fayth's smiling face.

"Well she's my goddess. The Goddess of Harmony. And..."

"You re talking to Fayth?" Ceodore, another warrior, asked to see the angel hugging him. "Cosmos is the goddess of harmony. Long ago, there was a war between Cosmos and Chaos, god of discord. Our parents manage to defeat Chaos, but sadly, we had one of the ultimate sacrifice." His eyes shifted to Feiner. "Our leader's parents were killed to end the war."

"Oh my." The angel gasped before tackling Feiner with her eyes watered. "OH I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR PARENTS FEINER! WE'LL TREAT YOU LIKE ROYALITY!"

"What? I didn't mean feel sorry for him!"

"That's ok Ceodore." Feiner hugged the angel back. "I haven't felt like this since Cor and I were alone in the Orphanage."

"Cor?" Pit eyes widen in happiness. "Where is he?"

"I have no clue." Feiner saw Pit's face telling a different story. "But I'm sure he's alive. You said there's a second ruler here? Where is she?"

"Actually, it's a he. He's my dark sided god, Pittoo. I'm his wife and mother of his soon to be five children. Please don't be alarmed Feiner if you think I was in love with the original goddess of light."

Fayth, Ceodore, and Blade went into the temple to set up a Cosmos section for the other angels. Noa, their gunblade master mind, was curled up in a ball for a "Griever" nap.

"Pit...Pit can you hear me?" Pittoo voice entered into the god's mind.

"Pittoo?"

"Yes it's me. Justice and I had entered Caligo's castle. Soon he'll be tasting my blade in his throat. Justice is quiet the fighter against the Underworld Forces. Even those Reapers couldn't get him. No wonder he's your twin, Pit. I'll contact you once this is over."

"Ok...just be careful."

Once Pittoo lost contact, Pit returned to the warriors of his allied goddess to learn more about Caligo's alliange to Chaos.

Back to Pittoo and Justice, the two were finally at Caligo's doorsteps. Once entered, they saw the god laughing his head off standing tall as the Empire State Building. His claws were glowing in deepest black. His hair was creating secondary hands for grabbing the two warriors of Skyworld.

"So we finally meet, Pittoo!" Caligo said snapping his fingers for his weapon, the Great Repear s scythe.

"He...he's huge!" Justice panicked before resolving himself.

"Listen well you demons of Caligo! In the name of Skyworld, and all that is good! Those who hide in the darkness are made to face the light!" Pittoo remembered what Pit said to Medusa before the goddess's final battle.

"Let's fly, twin in law!" Caligo tried to grab the two, but failed when his weapon was stuck.

"DAMN IT, MY SCYTHE IS STUCK! No matter...EAT THIS!"

Caligo clawed the two warriors to fall to ground state. Pittoo crashed hard, unable to get up until Justice attacked the god.

"Come on, Pittoo!" Justice pulled the god's arm to see Pittoo's eyes closed. "Damn it, your out cold!"

"Say god-bye to your life, Justice! Forever!" A mysterious voice said above the two.

Justice saw a young man with the same appearance as Dark Pit, but with a totally different look. The main color is black, but with brown tips at the ends. The left eye is blue and the right eye is red. His clothing was deep black with purple trimmings at the ends. Black sandals were plated in metal. Golden black braces were around his wrists and a golden gear strap around his head. The weapon of choice was none other than the First Blade.

"Wait a minute...it's...it's my nephew!"

"Which one?" Caligo interupted the warrior.

"Phos! Phos listen to me! I'm your Uncle Justice. Drop the weapon and don't kill me and your father!"

"My only family is Caligo...and Caligo only." Phos's words were daggers to Justice's heart.

Before he could even grab Excalibur, his life flashed before his eyes when Phos killed him. Pittoo got up, seeing not only Phos's face glaring at him, but Justice's body a bloody mess. The god tried to run, but he knows about his middle child's fate. He used his magic on Phos. Two large dark wings were behind the child, causing Caligo to laugh. Phos attacked Pittoo's heart. Pittoo used his remaining strength to cast his soul to the wings.

"Pit...I'm sorry...but I'm no longer with you...Phos is alive, but he's a different person. Let see if he can understand his destiny...as the Twilight Angel..."

Phos's wings glowed purple. He flew up to the Castle Peak. His weapon was still stained blood. For the first time, his eyes were opened. Caligo grabbed Pittoo and Justice's died bodies, tossing them to the abyss in the Underworld.

"My my Phos, your powerful than a god. I wonder who s your father." The man's voice was echoing in Phos's ears.

"You're my father. Should I kill this other god you hate?"

"No no...My machine army will destroy Skyworld again. Pit and Cosmos aren't alone...right, Chaos?"

The demon god and Garnor walked closer to the mad one. Chaos was nothing more than a weapon of mass destruction sort a god. Garnor was also like that. His father trained him to be nothing more than a barbarian for the god.

"Discord is our main supply. As long Cosmos doesn't scent me, we'll have an army mightier than the Rebels in Skyworld." Chaos said sitting on his throne.

"Indeed, Chaos. Indeed."

Pit couldn't sleep that night. Something was up. He felt no one other than Cosmos's warriors. Not Pittoo...not even Justice. He woke up felling the unborn child causing him to vomit again. Even Palutena started to cry. Soon sobbing from both child and mother were echoing in the halls. Feiner opened the door to see only Pit in bed.

"Pit...where's Pittoo?" He manages to say before Pit hugged him for comfort.

"I don't scent Pittoo and Justice anymore! I think their...died."

Feiner tried to calm Pit down. But everything he done was pointless, Pit was now officially a widow. Pit cried on Cosmos champion's shoulder. Feiner closed his eyes to not only try to comfort Pit, but the so called rebels felt Pit's sadness, and cried with him. Pit stopped to see his people crying from the lost of two most bravest warriors. He rubbed away all the tears flowing down his cheek, seeing his eyes red and puffy.

"Feiner..." Pit said before the warrior left the chamber. "There's something about me that no one should ever know."

"What is it?" Feiner's eyes were shocked to be trusted with Pit.

"It's about my past. I've did something wrong. I couldn't bear the lost of another family member. When I give birth to this little one, take Palutena out of Skyworld. Can you do that for me?"

"Who did you lost in the past?"

"My other twin brother. He died guarding me. I can't let that happened to my children. I don't want my past be reflected again. Palutena is something special, along with Cor and Elpida. Can you watch them in the Overworld?"

Feiner thought about it for a minute. He was grained immortality from his goddess. He nodded yes to the god and left the room, wondering about the fate of Skyworld.

Back in the Underworld, Caligo and Garnor was construction the entire Underworld army using parts from his past creation with the Aurum. No matter how many times he walked around his pile of junk, his face pinned up in frustration.

"Bak." Caligo made up a word from his anger. "I can't find anything for a Monoeye!"

"You sounded like a chocobo back there, Caligo." Chaos laughed at Garnor comment.

"Ah there, perfect!" The lifeless object started to move. With one glowing eye, the so called Monoeye moved to Garnor's face. "If the whole 'God of Darkness' doesn't work out, I can be the 'God of Machines.'"

"Why is that?" Garnor was confused as heck.

"I went to school of mechanics when I was locked up in that accursed abyss!"

Soon the entire Underworld enemies were mechanical. No use of souls. Caligo wasn't like his dad fifty three years ago, where he used souls to fuel him and his troops. But that ruined the balance of life. Caligo wasn't that evil! Phos walked to the god, bowing down as if Chaos wasn't in the room. The god petted the 'dark angel's' wings grained from Pittoo. Phos moaned lustful. Damn his raging hormones. It's not his fault that he's a teen.

"Your fragile with your new wings are you?" He smirked to see Phos's wings wrapped around the two. "Oh I see what you want. Your new body is functioning like a normal angel, but your loyalty is to me only. Right, Phosy?"

"Right...I'm only loyal to you, Caligo. Please...I want you."

"Ohhh...I see...well can we wait tomorrow? I'm trying to create our army here."

"Will do...Master Caligo."

Garnor face went beating red to hear that from Caligo's angel. Chaos was too. Actually, both of their noses started to drip. The god saw his angel blowing a kiss to him, letting his imagination running wild.

"Soon my pet...soon."

* * *

Only two more than I'm done! Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts for this load of shit I came up with. Next is another lemon chapter then is a brutial battle between the rebels and the Underworld. I've got a book cover for the sequel. Now I fell like a monster, I KILLED DARK PIT! D:


	14. Chapter 14

Blah blah blah, this is the second to last chapter of the story. Sorry to keep you waiting. Ok let's get this over with.  
Characters (C) Me  
Chaos (c) Square-Enix  
Pit and Dark Pit (c) Nintendo/Sora

* * *

In the castle of the Underworld, the only noise echoing in the halls was Caligo's hammer bashing against the metal junk he used for his army. Slowly, he lifted a piece of wire over his raven black hair, not causing a spark to make his hair frizzy. He mostly has it in a ponytail. But when he's in battle, sex or sleeping, the hair is down. Even though Phos is helping, the army could take up to ten years to build in this pace! Garnor and Chaos started to help. Within two weeks, the entire army was build from the Aurum junk. He flopped into bed, seeing Phos's wings wrapped around the two. Caligo smiled.

"So you want to do it?" He asked to see Phos's legs spread out in front of him.

The god kissed his angel. He removed Phos's scarf to revel the other's neck and shoulders. In a way from the god's eyes, Phos is beautiful for a 'Dark Angel'. Well, it must been the Pit side of Phos's character, having the appearance of an angel warrior. Even though Phos is only fourteen, he wanted to end his virginity from the god he's only loyal to. The god unclipped the red pin with the purple metal around it, causing the entire toga to fall to his waist line to see the purple under shirt. His hands travelled to Phos's wing base, while his mouth works with the neck. Phos was just a newbie; he wanted to remove his sacred oath as an angel. All he wanted is to become a demon fighting next to Caligo and be his own lover. The angel's wings shivered to the god's touch.

"Still touchy around there?"

"Yes...master..." Phos panted after just ten seconds of his god nibbling around his neck.

Caligo started to remove the purple top to see the muscles formed during Phos's training as an assassin angel. The gods are only here on this earth is to please his subjects. Angels are meant to be massagers to their god. Phos was no exception. But something or someone was burning in his body. He wanted to release it to the Rebels of Skyworld, use it to kill their god. The lock was tight. Only Caligo has the key to unlock it. But to the god, Phos was a little bit more like a son rather than a sex toy. When he was little, Phos called Caligo his dad. And Phos felt no regrets when he killed his father and uncle. Phos became his ideal version of the Ultimate Being. His finger tracing the muscle tone during their kiss. Then he went and rubbed the feathers. He broke the kiss and kissed the base of his angel's wing. Phos giggled in glee. When Caligo's fingers went to the shorts, he pulled them down to show the pink throbbing erection. He pressed tip with his thumb to see Phos's reaction to it. Phos didn't flinch or moan. He continues to watch as Caligo stroke his privates with his hands. It wasn't rough for the angel. It was just right. When the strokes became harder, he threw his hands into a death grip to Caligo's hair.

"Ohhh..." Phos moaned before Caligo flatten his tongue to the tip.

Caligo's arms were at each side of Phos's hips, slowly working his hot, moist mouth on the angel's erection. His only desire is to make Phos feel good; that's why it started like this, a servent to his god, then to this, but Caligo wanted to see if Phos would be comfortable with intimacy if these feelings of lust and love were resulted. He couldn't help but be pleased by the angel's cries and bliss. He was proud that Phos was enjoying this. His first time. He would never push Phos; those fantasies of truly making love would remain locked up. If he felt like Phos would never be ready, then so be it; he loves Phos for Phos, not just his body.

Phos clenched his fingers against Caligo's silky, raven locks, desperate for some measure of control, but Caligo's ministrations on his manhood were inching him further away from that control by the instant. This feeling of warmth was feeling his abdomen faster and faster, tears of enjoyment rolling from his heterochromia eyes. Caligo wasn't pulling out his emotions, but with actions this good, Phos didn't care. He gasped, feeling his god's tongue flick over the slit of his erection, the most touchy part, and his head snapped backwards. "Ahh!"

To Caligo, it seemed impossible for his angel to control himself, and from the strangled cries from his angel's lips, it was as if Phos had never felt this way before.

Could this be...his first climax?

Caligo couldn't shake the feeling - why else would Phos be reacting to a simple blowjob? He smiled, deciding that if this was indeed to be his angel's first orgasm; he'd certainly make it a good one.

Hopefully one that would keep him coming back.

"Caligo!" Phos gasped, saying his god's name instead of Master. It also detected this feeling of power and rage builded up in him. He never felt these sensations like this, but he never though it will be this intense. If memory served, what was about to happen would be beyond belief. "Don't stop...! Don't stop... Don't ever stop!" He pleaded without breath.

The god shifted position, bring one hand to his angel's hardness and another to his left nipple. All at once, Caligo was massaging both nipple and the scrotum to increase the stimulation, and the angel felt more of his nerves in him lighting up dark purple.

"Oh God..." Phos panted, almost to a whisper, before his eyes shot opened. Heat, hotter than anything before, a wave of pure hatred from this 'other,' had suddenly been released into his body. It flooded his every limb; ever square millimeter of his sweaty body burned in hatred. His eyes fixed to the ceiling as the hate rose hotter; his skin feeling like it glowed with hatred, until he couldn't stand it. His head riled backwards and his back began to arch, his grip on his god's hair tight tighten even more until his knuckles turned white.

"MAAAASTER!" He screamed as the hatred within him peaked.

The tightly-stretched strings in his abdomen snapped.

His body twitched violently as he whimpered, powerful contractions of muscles he hadn't felt moved forever suddenly gripping him. An incredible feeling of hate swept over him as he was release in his god's hot mouth.

Caligo had slowed his strokes to half his speed, pressing his tongue flat against his angel's member as he continue to bob up and down, as if guiding his angel through his orgasm. Hot ribbons of the angel's seed were ejected into his mouth and Caligo savored them. They tasted almost...like death, like everything else about Phos, and he had no trouble swallowing. Slowly, as the angel's whimpers quieted, the last of the contractions faded and his seed stopped shooting. Caligo came off of Phos's hardness and looked up, smiling.

Phos was panting hard, his body shining with sweat and his hands still locked onto Caligo's hair. As Caligo eyes wandered over the stunning beauty of the dark angel's post-climax, he spotted the ebony wings twitching ever so slightly. With a quick idea on the timing, he realized his angel's wings were twitching in time with the shockwaves, and he became amazed Phos's orgasm was still hitting him, however faintly. Smiling, he crawled up to a pillow next to his angel, cuddling up to his soon to be lover. The angel's skin seemed to light up in hatred.

As Phos regained control of his breathing, Caligo leant over and kissed his cheek. Phos returned to the Underworld and met eyes with the ruler Caligo, the widest, warmest smiler he possessed naturally graced his face. Caligo grinned.

"How was that?" He whispered.

Phos blinked slowly, seeing his blood veins purple. "It was wonderful, Master." He breathed.

Unaware of his own actions, Caligo wrapped his arm around his angel.

"I only ever want you to make me feel this way, Master..." Phos whispered a tiny hint of lust in his voice.

The angel smiled warmly and pulled back from Caligo, who meet eyes with his angel. "How are you feeling?" Caligo whispered.

The angel didn't directly answer the question, instead pulling himself to Caligo's ear and whispering, with total conviction. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure, Phos?" Caligo whispered faintly.

Phos gently kissed his god, whispering back, "I'm sure." He blinked to show demon eyes replacing his heterochromia eyes to his god. "Please Master...make love to me. Make me yours."

Caligo grabbed the bottle of lubricant from under the bed during their kiss. Whatever Phos is planning, his god will be there to order him around.

He caught the sight of the bottle. "How long have you had that hiding, hmm?"

Caligo laughed. "Too long." He admitted.

Phos hugged him tight. "Don't worry about it," he whispered in his god's ear. "I want this old body gone! Transform me with your magic!"

Caligo smiled as he flipped the cap. He usually forces himself into the other's body, but common sense was guiding him. He rubbed the gel to his member to reduce the fiction during their love making.

As Phos watched, Caligo squeezed more gel into his fingers. I need to get you ready, ok?" He whispered to Phos, who nodded. "This'll be a little cold."

Phos gasped as he felt the cold gel make contact with the most private part in his body, but he quickly warmed up, he giggled. "Heh heh, it tickles, Master!"

Caligo laughed as he prepared the angel's virgin entrance, knowing he'd have one more thing before entering himself. "I need to spread you..." He told his angel.

Phos quickly worked out what Caligo meant, and nodded. "Alright."

Caligo added more gel to his fingers as he used his index finger to Phos's entrance. The angel's face twitched, but nodded, Caligo gently entered.

Phos hissed at the intrusion and the god froze, watching his angel for any sign of discomfort and pain. "Are you ok?" Caligo whispered in concern.

Phos squirmed a little, unsure of the sensation. "It feels...weird...but...it doesn't hurt." He concluded. "Keep going!"

Caligo repeated what he done with his angel with two then three if he could. The fingers were removed. Caligo reposition himself so his tip can touch Phos's entrance. He gently entered. Phos felt a swift sharp pain with Caligo entered into him, but quickly relaxed before his dark hair turned white. Caligo smiled. His power to unleash Phos's demon side is starting to take over. He trusted faster. Phos's eyes turned into dark red with the pupils formed like a snake. The dark wings turned into a devil's. The new Phos took over, making his creator kiss the floor.

"Ahh...hhaa haa...thank you Caligo." The man said with his horns still hiding in the snow white hair.

"Ahh, Sordidus. Your back once again in the Underworld. How's my little demon doing?"

"It's been..." Sordidus continue to pant to see Caligo still in him. "Too long...Caligo."

The god felt the horns growing larger than he expected. He let go and see Sordidus stretching his wings of pure darkness. The demon's pale skin was counter to Phos's color. The Mik machine came to the demon, licking him with its oily tongue.

"Where's my armor so I can enter into this war?"

"Oh...uhhh over at the training hall." Caligo shyly said.

The two were good friends when they were little. But Pit's older twin, Sanctus, killed his original body. Now he only appears when Caligo used his demonic magic to an angel. More importantly a dark angel. That's all in the past. Sordidus's rage goes to Pit, the youngest out of the three, who's the ruler of Skyworld. His fist glowed deep red. His body glows black.

"I WILL KILL PIT! I WILL!"


	15. Chapter 15

YES THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!  
Kid Icarus/SSB (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Dissidia (c) Square-Enix  
Remaining cast (c) Me

* * *

Over the past five months since Cosmos's warriors entrance, Feiner has been a great commander for the Rebels. Noa, his second in command, has been training all the blade users. Ceodore helped Noa out. Zidtz, their dagger user, helped the claw users. Lunerra, their only female mage, helped out in both palm and staff users. Blade helped out the club user department. Feiner's little twin brother, Touketsu, helped out many of the archers (While having Pit as his second in command). Aestuo, Feiner's other twin, helped out with the arms users. Though no one uses orbitars in Cosmos's side, Feiner took the role as the teacher. Bardine decided to guard Pit with Fayth by his side. During the warriors' time, Pit seems to be guarded from Chaos and Caligo. After all, he couldn't deny the strength of Cosmos's champion.

"Oh, Lady Cosmos!" Feiner roared when he saw the goddess entering to Pit's temple.

Pit looked down to see the most beautiful goddess he has ever seen. Long blond hair with bright blue eyes, she was indeed like a goddess. A tiara hiding in her hair with a vial behind her. A golden necklace holding her white dress. Two golden bands around her upper arms with two bracelets. Around her hands was a golden fabric. A decorative circle on her dress was around her waist, creating a 'belt' like design. Feiner ran down, helping his goddess up to the temple. Pit walked down, covering his stomach so she couldn't see his baby bump.

"You re Cosmos? I've heard so much about you." Pit addressed to the goddess.

"I guess it s from Feiner, right?"

"Yea...since he came here, he's been talking about you in like months!"

Both gods laughed before Feiner came into the picture. Cosmos and Pit both stared at the man for a minute before Feiner left. The goddess wondered why Pit covered himself up. She slid one of her index finger into the fur coat. Pit removed it to show Cosmos his baby bump.

"I saw one of my champions pregnant with Feiner and his siblings. Why were you hiding yours?" She smiled at Pit for a spit second.

"I'm sorry. Normally the angels will try to experiment a pregnant person. But when I got pregnant with my love's child, they turned their heads to the other direction, believing that I have sin. But I was married to my love, so I didn't sin! But my rage to Caligo grew stronger for that he killed him! I'll avenge you love...I will avenge you..."

Cosmos heard sobbing from Pit. As she helped him, Pit felt her light. He went to his baby girl. She was greeted by Cosmos, who going to kiss her forehead. The god saw some motherly love from the goddess. Cosmos grabbed Palutena from her mother, and before long...BOOM!

"What was that?" Pit tried to look out the window to see a large mechanical airship over Skyworld. Bardane and Fayth ran outside with their weapons, seeing the robots attacking the rebel angels. Feiner dodged every attack. Touketsu and Aestuo ordered their students to fight. Soon, every single warrior and rebel was fighting against the Mechanical Underworld Force. Noa grabbed his gunblade and charged at the metal Monoeye, cutting it in half. Lunerra continues to cast her lightning bolts to each metal foe she faced. With their high agility and speed, both Zidtz and Fayth attacked each ground foe near them. Feiner and Ceodore were near Cosmos and Pit, preventing any of the mechanical beasts from entering the temple. Soon Feiner froze in place to see Garnor and another warrior next to him.

"Well well, Sordidus. Skyworld's destruction. Let's go...for Chaos!" Garnor said running to Fayth.

"For Caligo!" Sordidus throw the daggers to Feiner's twin brothers, causing the two to pass out.

The demon spread out his wings and flew over to the other warriors, directly flying to Feiner and Ceodore. Sordidus grabbed the Lunerian's neck and flew him over to the twins. Feiner guarded the strike from the demon's blade. The warrior then punched Sordidus's red shoulder plate, seeing the demon smiling.

"You re too weak! Only an Arch Angel can defeat me!"

"Like me!" A voice echoed in the horizon.

"That voice! It can't be...Sanctus?"

Sanctus face kicked Sordidus away from his brother. Pit became frozen in time. His brother is handsome. Having the dark brown hair and green eyes from their mother, Sanctus is the oldest of the three. He stands six foot five, having a few facial hairs on his face. He wore a white toga over the silver armor with a green gem in the middle. Golden braces around his waist and a hologram shield on his right. To the right shoulder was a small metal brace to cover the shoulder. A brown belt tied around his waist to show black knee long shorts. Golden plates around his lower legs with the sandal footwear. A black top was under the plate and toga, along with the black gloveless gloves. A white scarf covered his neck, leaving the spare behind him. The trims of the toga were red with yellow lining around it. A golden laurel crown hiding around his head. Then his two large white wings expanded up to ten feet.

"Well well, Sanctus...you're alive."

"Sordidus, the Arch Demon! Prepare to be killed once more by the last survivor of the lost order!"

"Last survivor? What happened to the others?" Pit asked hiding behind a pillar.

"It was the war between us, brother. The Arch Angels and Arch Demons. I was leading the Angels, while Sordidus lead the Demons. Many of the Overworld became a wasteland because of the war. It was a holy war. Palutena wanted me to guard our headquarters. But sadly, the Demons killed many of us, leaving me as the only survivor. I found Sordidus original body bleeding to death. I killed him with my sword, Ragnarok. But why is he alive?"

"Well, dear Arch Angel, a dark angel was born and I inhabit his body and soul. If you want to kill me, then you kill the dark angel as well."

"Wait," Pit stepped out from the pillar. "Who's the dark angel?"

"What? You don't know your own...son?"

"SON! PHOS? YOU HAVE PHOS'S BODY?"

"Ha ha ha. That's right. Kill me and you'll kill your own nephew too."

Sanctus return his weapon to the sheath. Bad move. Sordidus spread his demon wings and glide to cut the Arch Angel's chest. The plate was cracked to two, reveling his chest and abs. Sanctus grabbed Sordidus's throat and threw him off the cliff near the ruined temple. During the two's battle, Garnor grabbed Pit behind him and ran off.

"Help! Feiner, Sanctus, HELP ME!" Pit screamed trying to get someone.

He then heard motorcycle's engine. He looked up to see Feiner trying to reach him. The warrior slide downward to grab Pit from Garnor. The god sat on the bike with Cosmos. The two saw the battle between Feiner and Garnor. Pit saw a glimmering light from Cosmos, bestowing her powers to her champion. He casted a small amount of his power to Feiner. The warriors were still equal in strength. When he felt both gods powers in his veins, Feiner broke Garnor's helmet to show the black hair downward to his back. The purple cape twirled around Feiner's legs, preventing the warrior to escape. Garnor's weapon turned into an axe. Before Feiner could even wiggle his legs out, the other created an earthquake under Feiner. Pit decided to do something...

"Cosmos, can you drive this?" Pit asked while giving her a helmet.

"Yes...why?"

"I'm going to shoot an arrow to Garnor. This will knock him out and we'll save Feiner."

"But...oh I see it." Cosmos saw the Palutena bow in Pit's hands.

He looked at the golden bow. It was the same bow that he used in the Brawl Tournament, and one he could equip to battle against the Underworld forces. He went to the side car, letting Cosmos near the wheel. The engine started to run, leaving a cloud of black smoke behind them. Pit covered his nose and mouth so none can enter his body. When he was about seven feet, he pulled out one of the arrows and shoots it across the field. It was a direct hit: right on Garnor's head. The black haired warrior passed out. Feiner saw the two gods waving at him; letting the owner ride them back to Skyworld.

"Wait for me!" Sanctus said flying next to them.

When they returned, Caligo was petting a mechanic Monoeye for completing their task. Feiner went between Pit and Caligo, causing the dark god to stop. He went behind him, seeing Sordidus wounded and a scar on his left eye. Sanctus was right next to Feiner. Garnor ran behind Caligo. Pit and Cosmos took a step back when Chaos entered into the picture. Fayth and the others came running. Pit decided to return to his temple, unharmed, and went to his baby girl. Palutena was still asleep for two hours. The rebels were around the entrance to the temple, being the remaining building in Skyworld. Most of Cosmos's warriors were bleeding red. But they know when it comes to defeat and death, they can't let Pit and Cosmos die. Caligo can only smile.

"Pitty Pit? Where are you? I just want to talk." Caligo said acting like his father Hades.

"No! Please leave!" Pit answered from the window.

"I see you are here, Cosmos." Chaos said to the goddess.

"I was right. You and Caligo did team up." Cosmos looked at the black haired god.

"What do you want, Caligo?" Pit asked exiting the building.

"Simple. Just want your final child."

Pit took a step back. "But...but I never fully experienced of being a mother. No deal!"

"Fine than, Sordidus...kill Pit!"

"Finally!" Sordidus jumped with a blade, First Blade, to Pit but Sanctus guarded the attack.

"You're not going to kill my baby brother! I'll defend him until my last breath!"

"Very well then."

Both Archs fought against one another. With his sword, Sanctus cut off the First blade in half. Sordidus grabbed the Magnus Club (which was lying on the ground), and charged straight to Sanctus. Both clashed their powers to their weapons. Pit covered his eyes. He didn't want to see what will happen.

"You know Sanctus...there's a bit of the irony of being the last one alive."

"What is it?"

"This!" Sordidus cut off Sanctus's head, causing the angel warrior to die. "When you die, the entire Arch Angels die with you!"

"Well done Sordidus. Well done. Now Pit...Pit?" Caligo saw that the entire rebel army was gone. "DAMN IT! AFTER THEM!"

"But Caligo," Garnor spoke for both him and Chaos. "The rebels are heading to the forbidden lands of Skyworld."

"RROOOAARR!" A loud noise echoed from the temple.

"What was that?" Caligo had to ask.

Twinbellows came out, spitting his fireballs to the three. Caligo growled. He hated that mutt. With his weapon, the dog of the Underworld was spilt to two, causing the mutt to die. The three ran to the forbidden area.

Back to the rebel army, due to his pregnancy, Pit was tired and weak from running. Feiner whistled from his motorcycle, letting Pit ride with him. When they arrived at the area, Pit and Cosmos felt a powerful wave of light. The god opened the door, letting the entire rebel army to go through. Pit looked about his brother's death. His pendent, the one he got from Sanctus when he was young in like five angel years, started to glow white.

"Could this be...the Arch Angel pendent?" He asked closing the white gem with his other hand.

The child kicked again. Palutena started to cry. Cosmos rocked her to sleep, and when they saw a ruined building, Pit knew that this was the Arch Angels' headquarters, Sanctus's home. The building wasn't in the best shape. Most of the walls were cracked. The round meeting table was broken into two. The statue of Lady Palutena was destroyed. Pit cried to see the entire building destroyed by the Arch Demons and its leader, Sordidus. Cosmos went to her bedroom, seeing the walls and the remaining furniture destroyed as well. He sat down on his brother's throne, seeing the rebels looking at him.

"Skyworld destroyed...everything is off balance. New against old traditions. This battle was just the beginning...but this war has been running for fifty years. My rebels...Cosmos...and her warriors are here to win this war, and bring back the old traditions. I Pit, once servant to the goddess of light, and now her replacement, will see the day that Caligo will rue the day. The god of darkness versus the god of light. Who will win this war!"

"God of Light! God of Light!" The rebels chanted about their victory.

Pit smiled with Cosmos and Palutena. He felt his child's happiness, expressed by kicking again. He sat down again, next to Cosmos. With a little more time, they're be ready again to fight. Pit can feel the power surging in his veins. He went to his chambers, wanting the sleep he needed for the birth of his final child, the god of rebellion.

* * *

So I can finally put the C for COMPLETE! Now it's off to the sequel to this. A new OC will be mentioned in that story. Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews. Bye~  
~Warriorknight1993 and FFyaoifan1993 (dA)


End file.
